TWILIGHT - (Remake - Daejae)
by Daejae24
Summary: Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang remaja baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun, vampire cerdas, tampan yang berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya. Tapi segera saja Youngjae tahu ia adalah Vampire. It's Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Banghim/Jonglo/Yunjae/BAP/GOT7/TVXQ/EXO/YooYoungjae/JungDaehyun/SAM/
1. Prolog

**TWILIGHT**

 **Summary :**

Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang remaja baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun, vampire cerdas, tampan yang berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya. Tapi segera saja Youngjae tahu ia adalah Vampire. It's Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Banghim/Jonglo/Yunjae/BAP/GOT7/TVXQ/EXO/YooYoungjae/JungDaehyun/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae - Jung Daehyun

Kim Himchan - Bang Yongguk

Choi Junhong - Moon Jongup

Kim Jaejoong - Jung Yunho

Im Jaebum

 **Others :**

Yoo Youngwon, Han Sunhwa, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah^^

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik SAM^^, ini Karya nya "Stephenie meyer" salah satu penulis novel kesukaan saya juga hehehe , so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **PROLOG**

Aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan bagaimana aku akan mati—meskipun aku punya cukup alasan beberapa bulan terakhir ini—tapi kalaupun memiliki alasan, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini.

Aku menatap ruangan panjang itu tanpa bernafas, ke dalam mata gelap sang pemburu, dan ia balas menatapku senang.

Tentunya ini cara yang bagus untuk mati, menggantikan orang lain, orang yang kucintai. Bahkan mulia. Mestinya itu berarti sesuatu.

Aku tahu jika aku tak pernah pergi ke Forks, aku takkan berhadapan dengan kematian sekarang. Tapi seperti yang kutakutkan, aku tak menyesali keputusan itu. Ketika hidup menawarkan mimpi yang jauh melebihi harapanmu, tidak masuk akal untuk menyesalinya bila impian itu berakhir.

Sang pemburu tersenyum bersahabat saat ia melangkah untuk membunuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Nahhh pasti sebagian ada yang udah pernah baca nih FF Remake-an kan? hehe, tapi kalian harus baca diawal, soalnya ada sedikit perubahan hahahaha,**

 **Review plisss~~ itu salah satu penyemangat SAM untuk terus nulis semua FF SAM, jadi Review yah~, masa bisa nyempetin** _ **baca**_ **tapi gak bisa nyempetin untuk** _ **Review**_ **? Haha ngakak ihh :v :P, tolong hargai SAM juga yahhhhh, Favorite sama Follownya juga boleh XD hehehehe ;P, soooo See You Next Time^^**

 **Itu kemaren SAM dapet kata kata itu di FF lama XD ;P Ha Ha….**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. Cast

**TWILIGHT**

 **Summary :**

Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang remaja baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun, vampire cerdas, tampan yang berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya. Tapi segera saja Youngjae tahu ia adalah Vampire. It's Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Banghim/Jonglo/Yunjae/BAP/GOT7/TVXQ/EXO/YooYoungjae/JungDaehyun/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae - Jung Daehyun

Kim Himchan - Bang Yongguk

Choi Junhong - Moon Jongup

Kim Jaejoong - Jung Yunho

Im Jaebum

 **Others :**

Yoo Youngwon, Han Sunhwa, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah^^

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik SAM^^, ini Karya nya "Stephenie meyer" salah satu penulis novel kesukaan saya juga hehehe , so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CAST**

 **Bella Swan :**

 **Yoo Youngjae (18 tahun)**

Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang laki-laki remaja yang digambarkan biasa-biasa saja dan mudah tertimpa sial lahir di Seoul 24 Januari 1987. Ia baru saja pindah dari kota Seoul, ke Forks, Busan dan tinggal bersama ayahnya, Youngwon yang merupakan Kepala Polisi Forks. Meski banyak cowok-cowok seperti, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun, tertarik pada dirinya, Youngjae malah jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun, seorang cowok misterius nan tampan yang kemudian diketahuinya sebagai vampir. Mobil miliknya merupakan sebuah Chevrolet/Chevy Pick up tahun 1950 merah pudar berkarat pemberian ayahnya sebagai ucapan selamat datang ke Forks.

 **Edward Cullen :**

 **Jung Daehyun (17 tahun)**

Jung Daehyun lahir tanggal 28 Juni, 1901 di kota Busan, dan kemudian terperangkap dalam tubuh remajanya yang abadi berusia 17 tahunan. Ketika sedang sekarat akibat wabah Flu pada tahun 1918, ia diubah menjadi vampir oleh Dr. Jung Yunho setelah ibu Daehyun, memohon padanya untuk menyelamatkan Daehyun. Daehyun memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran orang lain, terkecuali untuk Yoo Youngjae. Selain itu, ia juga menyandang status sebagai yang tercepat di antara semua anggota keluarganya. Ia segera jatuh cinta pada Youngjae setelah Youngjae pindah ke Forks. Target buruan favoritnya adalah singa gunung. Mobil miliknya merupakan sebuah Volvo S60 R silver. Daehyun Juga Berkarakter sebagai Pria yg romantis terhadap Keluarganya.

 **Jacob Black :**

 **Im Jaebum (16 Tahun)**

Im Jaebum adalah teman baik dari Youngjae. Ia berasal dari suku Quileute dan juga merupakan shape-shifter-orang yang mampu mengubah diri menjadi binatang (kebetulan Jaebum dapat berubah menjadi Serigala sehingga sempat disalah artikan sebagai werewolf). Dalam Twilight, Jaebum hanya berperan sedikit, dan rupa-rupanya Youngjae lupa bahwa Jaebum adalah teman masa kecilnya. Karena rasa ingin tahu Youngjae terhadap keluarga Jung, Youngjae merayu Jaebum, lalu Jaebum bercerita padanya legenda suku Quileute tentang 'Makhluk Dingin', atau vampir. Mobil miliknya merupakan sebuah Volkswagen Rabbit tahun 1986 Merah Tua Hasil rakitan sendiri (Jaebum pandai otomotif).

 **Carlisle Cullen :**

 **Jung Yunho (38 tahun)**

Jung Yunho (juga dikenal sebagai Stregoni Benefici) adalah suami dari Jaejoong dan juga merupakan ayah angkat dari Daehyun, Himchan, Yongguk, Junhong, dan Jongup. Pertama kali muncul di Twilight dan penampilan fisiknya merupakan pria berumur 38 tahun. Yunho digambarkan seperti model; ia memiliki rambut pirang, memiliki tinggi sekitar 184 cm, dan bertubuh ramping tetapi gagah. Yunho berpendapat bahwa jika manusia berubah menjadi vampir, mereka akan mendapat semacam kekuatan yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu mereka. Ia percaya bahwa ia membawa suatu rasa kasihan dari masa lalunya. Yunho sudah belajar berabad-abad untuk memantapkan pengetahuan medisnya, maka dari itu ia menjadi dokter yang hebat dan cukup dikenal di Forks. Tidak seperti vampir kebanyakan, Yunho tidak tergoda oleh bau darah manusia, akibat latihannya selama 300 tahun menahan godaan. Jung Yunho anak dari seorang pastor, lahir tahun 1640-an di Korea sebelum pemerintahan Joseon, Korea saat terjadi pergolakan agama. Ayahnya dan pastor-pastor lainnya memburu bermacam-macam makhluk seperti penyihir, werewolf, dan vampir, kadang-kadang manusia yang di salah pahaminya. Setelah ayahnya bertambah tua, Yunho menggantikan posisinya. Suatu malam pada tahun 1663-an, ia diserang oleh seorang vampir dan dibiarkan mati di tengah jalan. Tahu bahwa dirinya takkan diterima lagi di masyarakat, ia mengasingkan diri dan mengalami transformasi yang menyakitkan menjadi vampir. Karena ketakutan, ia mencoba berbagai cara untuk bunuh diri, namun tak satupun berhasil karena kekuatannya. Suatu malam ketika, ia tak dapat menahan laparnya lagi dan menyerang sekawanan rusa. Setelah sadar bahwa ia dapat bertahan tanpa harus menyerang manusia, ia memulai melatih pertahanan dirinya terhadap darah manusia, dan menjadi seorang dokter. Yunho memiliki mobil pribadi, yaitu sebuah Mercedes S55 AMG Hitam.

 **Esme Evenson/Cullen :**

 **Kim Jaejoong/Jung (26 tahun)**

Jung Jaejoong adalah istri dari Yunho dan ibu angkat dari Daehyun, Himchan, Yongguk, Jongup dan Junhong. Ia digambarkan sebagai seorang pria muda yang sangat mencintai keluarganya. Jaejoong adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sangat baik dan perhatian. Bahkan kepada Youngjae sekalipun, yang secara teknis baru menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih Daehyun. Hal ini disebabkan oleh trauma masa lalunya. Saat masih manusia (Kim Jaejoong), Jaejoong kehilangan bayinya dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan melompat dari tebing. Yunho menemukannya lalu mengubahnya menjadi vampir. Jaejoong juga merupakan seorang vampir vegetarian (hanya minum darah hewan), layaknya anggota keluarga Jung yang lain.

 **Rosalie Hale/Cullen :**

 **Kim Himchan/Jung (18 tahun)**

Kim Himchan adalah orang ketiga yang diubah Yunho menjadi vampir setelah Daehyun dan Jaejoong. Ia digambarkan sebagai pemuda berambut hitam legam dan tertampan, atau lebih tepatnya tercantik di Keluarga Jung lahir sebagai manusia pada tahun 1915 di Seoul. Sifatnya dingin dan jutek. Hal ini dapat dilihat melalui hubungannya dengan Youngjae. Disaat anggota Keluarga Jung yang lain sudah dapat menerima Youngjae dengan senang hati karena ia kekasih Daehyun, Himchan masih bersikap tak begitu ramah kepadanya. Kejadian buruk pada masa manusianya-lah yang menyebabkan hal ini. Semasa masih manusia, Himchan adalah anak dari keluarga menengah keatas. Ayahnya mempunyai posisi tinggi di sebuah bank. Ditambah dengan fisik Himchan yang memang sudah cantik dan menarik, tidaklah sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan orang yang dicintainya, Choi Siwon. Mereka bertunangan dan hidup Himchan sudah bak putri di negeri dongeng. Ia bahagia dan memiliki apapun yang setiap orang inginkan. Namun semuanya berakhir ketika Choi Siwon dan teman-temannya yang mabuk memperkosa Himchan pada suatu malam. Himchan yang ditinggalkan sekarat begitu saja di pinggir jalan, ditemukan dan diselamatkan oleh Yunho, yang segera mengubahnya menjadi vampir pada tahun 1933. Yunho semula berharap bahwa Himchan akan menjadi soulmate untuk Daehyun, sama seperti Jaejoong yang merupakan soulmate dirinya. Namun Daehyun tidak mau. Pada akhirnya, Himchan menemukan soulmate-nya, yaitu Bang Yongguk/Jung. Himchan juga diketahui tertarik dengan dunia otomotif. Ia tahu bagaimana memperbaiki mesin kendaraan dan memiliki sebuah mobil, yaitu BMW M3 convertible Merah.

 **Emmet Cullen :**

 **Bang Yongguk/Jung (20 tahun)**

Bang Yongguk 'yang menjadi pasangan Himchan ini merupakan orang ke empat yang diubah oleh Yunho untuk menjadi vampire. Yongguk memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, tegap, dan merupakan vampir terkuat di keluarga Jung, meskipun begitu Yongguk juga merupakan vampir yang ceroboh. Karakter Yongguk adalah easy-going dan humoris. Makanan buruan kesukaanya adalah beruang grizzly. Yongguk di selamatkan oleh Himchan saat ia diserang oleh beruang. Yongguk terluka dan tersiksa oleh sakitnya, lalu Himchan membawa Yongguk ke rumah, dan Yunho mengubahnya menjadi vampir, dan menjadi kekeasih Himchan. Mobil pribadi Yongguk adalah mobil jeep.

 **Alice Cullen :**

 **Choi Junhong/Jung (18 tahun)**

Jung Junhong yang memiliki nama asli Choi Junhong lahir di Mokpo tahun 1921. pemuda ini berperawakan mungil tapi tinggi dan digambarkan memiliki suara seperti lonceng. Junhong memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, meskipun penglihatannya bersifat tidak eksak. Ia hanya dapat melihat hal-hal yang telah diputuskan. Bila keputusan dari orang bersangkutan berubah, maka penglihatan Junhong pun akan berubah. Tak banyak yang diketahui tentang pemuda ini, karena ia sendiri tak mengingat masa lalunya... dan masa lalu pemuda ini diketahui saat Youngjae dijebak oleh Taemin (vampire yang mengincar Youngjae) bahwa Junhong merupakan satu-satunya target Taemin yang selamat. Junhong diceritakan sebagai pasien di rumah sakit jiwa, dan ketika Taemin memilihnya sebagai target buruan, Junhong 'diselamatkan' oleh seorang vampire yang memang sudah menaruh hati padanya. akibatnya Junhong bertransformasi sebagai vampire, sementara vampir yang telah 'menciptakannya'berhasil dibunuh oleh Taemin. Junhong merupakan salah satu yang terakhir untuk bergabung dengan Keluarga Jung. Ia, bersama-sama dengan Jongup, soulmatenya yang ia temui di salah satu bar di daerah selatan Busan, datang menemui keluarga Jung. Junhong sudah mengetahui tentang Keluarga Jung sebelumnya melalui penglihatannya. Junhong digambarkan sebagai sesosok pemuda yang sangat ceria, outgoing, dan suka membantu, memiliki mobil Porsche 911 Turbo kuning pemberian Daehyun.

 **Jasper Cullen :**

 **Moon Jongup/Jung (20 tahun)**

Jung Jongup yang memiliki nama asli Moon Jongup lahir di Seongnam, Korea Selatan pada tanggal 6 februari 1844. Dulu ia adalah seorang tentara yang sangat berwibawa, dan ketika dia mendapat tugas untuk mengevakuasi suatu pemukiman, di tengah jalan dia bertemu dengan 3 orang gadis yang cantik bak bidadari, dengan kulit porselen bermata merah. tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya ternyata 3 gadis ini merupakan vampire dari daerah selatan. dan Jongup pun diubah menjadi vampire, ia menjadi pasangan dari Wendy yang merupakan salah satu dari ketiga vampire tersebut. mereka berdua sering membentuk tentara baru untuk memenangkan pertempuran antar vampire demi memperebutkan wilayah perburuan dan setelah tentara itu tidak berguna lagi, maka akan segera dihabisi. Jongup yang memiliki keahlian mengendalikan emosi orang-orang disekitarnya juga dapat membaca emosi para korbannya. akibat dari itu Jongup merasa sangat frustasi dan meninggalkan pasangannya. ia mengelana seorang diri ke utara untuk menjalani hidup yg lebih baik, hidup tanpa pertarungan. hingga ia bertemu dengan Junhong 'soulmate'nya di bar itu. Ia sempat tidak bisa menahan hasratnya meminum darah saat pertama kali melihat Youngjae yang kala itu masih berupa manusia.

 **TWILIGHT**

 **Daejae ver.**

 **Hmm ya begitu lah, ini Cuma pengenalan tokoh utama dalam FF ini hehe, agar kalian lebih mengerti mengenai peran-peran dalam novel Remake-an SAM ini hehehehe :D**

 **Dannnn di nih FF ada sebagian nama tempat nya yang sama kaya novelnya, soalnya SAM pusing nyari tempat di Korea yang suka hujan, jadi yahhhh disama in ajja sebagian XD gak papa kan? Em dan tentu saja banyak pengurangan atau penambahan kata untuk menyesuaikan dengan ceritanya hehe, iyah tentu saja yang "Divergent" juga sama banyak yang diubah, jadiiii kalo kalian pusing Tanya ajja yah sama SAM^^, mau lewat PM ato dikolom Review silahkan hehehe**

 **Ohh iyah, chap satu ada sedikit perubahan, jadiiiii dibaca ulang yahh yang udah pernah baca^^**

 **Dan makasih sama kalian yang udah Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review nihh FF~ terima kasih banyak *BOW* balesan Review dichap berikutnya^^**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ pliss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	3. 1 Pandangan Pertama

**TWILIGHT**

 **Summary :**

Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang remaja baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun, vampire cerdas, tampan yang berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya. Tapi segera saja Youngjae tahu ia adalah Vampire. It's Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Banghim/Jonglo/Yunjae/BAP/GOT7/TVXQ/EXO/YooYoungjae/JungDaehyun/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae - Jung Daehyun

Kim Himchan - Bang Yongguk

Choi Junhong - Moon Jongup

Kim Jaejoong - Jung Yunho

Im Jaebum

 **Others :**

Yoo Youngwon, Han Sunhwa, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah^^

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik SAM^^, ini Karya nya "Stephenie meyer" salah satu penulis novel kesukaan saya juga hehehe , so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **1\. Pandangan Pertama**

Eommaku mengantar ke Terminal Bus, jendela mobil yang kami tumpangi dibiarkan terbuka. Suhu kota Seoul 23°C, langit cerah biru, tanpa awan. Aku mengenakan kaus favoritku—lengan pendek, putih polos; aku mengenakannya sebagai lambang perpisahan. Benda yang kubawa-bawa adalah sepotong _parka_.

Di Semenanjung di bagian barat laut Kota Busan, sebuah kota kecil bernama Forks berdiri di bawah langit yang nyaris selalu tertutup awan. Di kota terpencil ini hujan turun lebih sering dibandingkan tempat lainnya di Korea Selatan. Dari kota inilah, dan dari bayangannya yang kelam dan kental, eommaku melarikan diri bersamaku ketika aku baru berusia beberapa bulan. Di kota inilah aku telah dipaksa untuk menghabiskan 1 bulan setiap musim panas sampai aku berusia 14 tahun. Ketika itu aku akhirnya mengambil keputusan tegas; dan sebagai gantinya selama 3 musim panas terakhir ini, appaku, Youngwon, berlibur bersamaku di Jepang selama 2 minggu.

Ke kota Forks-lah sekarang aku mengasingkan diri—keputusan yang kuambil dengan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Aku benci Forks.

"Youngjae," akhirnya eommaku berkata-untuk terakhir kali dari ribuan kali ia mengatakannya—sebelum aku menaiki Bus. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Eommaku mirip aku, kecuali rambut pendek dan garis usia di sekeliling bibir dan matanya, dan tentu saja gender kami. Aku merasa sedikit panik saat menatap mata kekanak-kanakannya yang lebar. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan eommaku yang penuh kasih, labil, dan konyol ini sendirian? Tentu saja sekarang ia bersama Woojin, jadi ada yang membayar tagihan-tagihannya, akan ada makanan di kulkas, mobilnya takkan kehabisan bahan bakar, dan ada orang yang bisa diteleponnya bila ia tersesat, tapi tetap saja...

"Aku ingin pergi," aku berbohong. Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong, tapi aku telah mengatakan kebohongan ini begitu sering hingga sekarang nyaris terdengar meyakinkan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Youngwon."

"Akan kusampaikan."

"Sampai ketemu lagi," eommaku berkeras. "Kau bisa pulang kapanpun kau mau—aku akan segera datang begitu kau membutuhkanku." Tapi di balik matanya bisa kulihat pengorbanan di balik janji itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," pintaku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku sayang padamu, Eomma." Eommaku memelukku erat-erat beberapa menit, kemudian aku naik Bus, dan dia pun pergi.

Makan waktu 4-5 jam untuk berkendara dari Seoul ke Busan menggunakan bus. Perjalanan yang lumayan panjang tidak mengusikku; tapi satu jam dalam mobil bersama Youngwon-lah yang agak kukhawatirkan.

Secara keseluruhan Youngwon lumayan baik. Perasaan senangnya sepertinya tulus, ketika untuk pertama kali aku datang dan tinggal bersamanya entah selama berapa lama. Ia sudah mendaftarkan aku ke SMA dan akan membantuku mendapatkan kendaraan pribadi.

Tapi tentu saja saat-saat bersama Youngwon terasa canggung. Kami sama-sama bukan tipe yang suka bicara, dan aku juga tak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku tahu ia agak bingung karena keputusanku—sebab seperti eommaku, aku juga tidak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaanku terhadap Forks.

Ketika aku turun dari bus, hujan turun. Aku tidak melihatnya seperti pertanda—hanya sesuatu yang tak terelakkan.

Lagipula aku telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada matahari. Youngwon menungguku di mobil patrolinya. Yang ini pun sudah kuduga. Youngwon-ssi adalah Kepala Polisi Yoo bagi orang-orang baik di Forks. Tujuan utamaku di balik membeli mobil, meskipun tabunganku kurang, adalah karena aku menolak diantar berkeliling kota dengan mobil yang ada lampu merah-biru di atasnya. Tak ada yang membuat laju mobil berkurang selain polisi.

Youngwon memelukku canggung dengan 1 lengan ketika aku menuruni bus."Senang bisa ketemu denganmu, Jae," katanya, tersenyum ketika spontan menangkap dan menyeimbangkan tubuhku. " Kau tak banyak berubah. Bagaimana Sunhwa?"

"Eomma baik-baik saja. Aku juga senang ketemu kau, Appa." Aku tidak diizinkan memanggilnya Youngwon-ssi bila bertemu muka.

Aku hanya membawa beberapa tas. Kebanyakan pakaian Hangat-ku tidak cocok untuk dipakai di Busan, khususnya dikota kecil ini. Eommaku dan aku telah mengumpulkan apa saja yang kami miliki untuk melengkapi pakaian musim dinginku, tapi tetap saja kelewat sedikit. Barang bawaanku muat begitu saja di bagasi mobil patroli Appa.

"Aku menemukan mobil yang bagus buatmu, benar-benar murah," ujarnya ketika kami sudah berada di mobil.

"Mobil jenis apa?" Aku curiga dengan caranya mengatakan 'mobil bagus buatmu', seolah itu tidak sekadar 'mobil bagus'.

" _Well_ , sebenarnya truk, sebuah Chevy."

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kau ingat Im Byungman di La Push?" La Push adalah reservasi Indian kecil di pantai.

"Tidak."

"Dulu dia suka pergi memancing bersama kita di musim panas,"

Youngwon menambahkan.

Pantas saja aku tidak ingat. Aku mahir menyingkirkan hal-hal tidak penting dan menyakitkan dari ingatanku.

"Sekarang dia menggunakan kursi roda," Youngwon melanjutkan ketika aku diam saja, "jadi dia tidak bisa mengemudi lagi, dan menawarkan truknya padaku dengan harga murah."

"Keluaran tahun berapa?" Dari perubahan ekspresinya aku tahu dia berharap aku tidak pernah melontarkan pertanyaan ini.

" _Well_ , Byungman sudah merawat mesinnya dengan baik—umurnya baru beberapa tahun kok, sungguh."

Kuharap Appa tidak menyepelekan aku dan berharap aku mempercayai kata-katanya dengan mudah. "Kapan dia membelinya?"

"Rasanya tahun 1984."

"Apa waktu dibeli masih baru?"

" _Well_ , tidak. Kurasa mobil itu keluaran awal '60-an—atau setidaknya akhir '50-an," Appa mengakui malu-malu.

"Yo—Appa, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mobil. Aku tidak akan bisa memperbaikinya kalau ada yang rusak, dan aku tidak sanggup membayar montir..."

"Sungguh, Youngjae, benda itu hebat. Model seperti itu tidak ada lagi sekarang."

 _Benda itu_ , pikirku... sebutan itu bisa dipakai—paling jelek sebagai nama panggilan.

"Seberapa murah yang Appa maksud?" Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa berkompromi soal yang satu ini.

" _Well_ , Sayang, aku sebenarnya sudah membelikannya untukmu. Sebagai hadiah selamat datang." Appa melirikku dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Wow. Gratis.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Appa. Aku berencana membeli sendiri mobilku."

"Aku tidak keberatan kok. Aku ingin kau senang di sini." Ia memandang lurus ke jalan saat mengatakannya. Appa merasa tak nyaman mengekspresikan emosinya. Aku mewarisi hal itu darinya. Jadi aku memandang lurus ke depan ketika menjawab.

"Asyik, Appa. Gomawo. Aku sangat menghargainya." Tak perlu kutambahkan bahwa aku tak mungkin bahagia di Forks. Appa tidak perlu ikut menderita bersamaku. Dan aku tak pernah meminta truk gratis—atau mesin.

" _Well_ , sama-sama kalau begitu," gumamnya, tersipu oleh ucapan terima kasihku.

Kami masih bicara tentang cuaca yang lembab, dan itulah sebagian besar topik percakapan kami. Selebihnya kami memandang ke luar jendela dalam diam. Tentu saja pemandangannya indah; aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Semua hijau : pepohonan dengan batang-batang tertutup lumut, kanopi di antara cabang-cabangnya, tanahnya tertutup daun-daun yang berguguran. Bahkan udaranya tersaring di antara dedaunannya yang hijau. Terlalu hijau—sebuah planet yang asing.

Akhirnya kami tiba di rumah Appa. Ia masih tinggal di rumah kecil dengan 2 kamar tidur, yang dibelinya bersama eommaku di awal pernikahan mereka. Hanya itu hari-hari pernikahan yang mereka miliki— masa-masa awal. Di sana, terparkir di jalanan di depan rumah yang tak pernah berubah, tampak truk baruku— _well_ , baru buatku. Truk itu berwarna merah kusam, dengan bemper dan kap yang melekuk dan besar. Yang membuatku amat terkejut, aku menyukainya. Aku tak tahu apakah benda itu bisa jalan, tapi bisa kubayangkan diriku berada di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi, kendaraan itu jenis sangat kokoh yang tidak bakal rusak—jenis yang bakal kau temukan di lokasi kecelakaan dengan cat yang tak tergores dan dikelilingi serpihan mobil yang telah dihantamnya.

"Wow, Appa, aku suka! Gomawo!" Sekarang hari-hari menakutkan yang menjelang takkan menakutkan lagi. Aku takkan dihadapkan pada pilihan berjalan 2 mil ke sekolah hujan-hujan atau menumpang mobil patroli polisi.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya," kata Appa parau, sekali lagi merasa malu.

Cuma butuh sekali angkut untuk membawa barang-barangku ke atas. Aku mendapati kamar tidur di sebelah barat yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Kamar itu sangat familier, itu kamarku sejak aku dilahirkan. Lantai kayu, dinding biru cerah, tirai berenda kekuningan yang membingkai jendela—semua ini bagian masa kecilku.

Satu-satunya perubahan yang dibuat Appa adalah mengganti tempat tidur bayi menjadi tempat tidur sungguhan dan menambahkan meja seiring pertumbuhanku. Di meja itu sekarang ada komputer bekas, dengan modem tersambung pada kabel telepon yang menempel sepanjang lantai hingga colokan telepon terdekat. Ini permintaan eommaku, supaya kami gampang berkomunikasi. Kursi goyang dari masa bayiku masih ada di sudut.

Hanya ada 1 kamar mandi kecil di lantai atas, dan aku harus memakainya dengan Appa. Aku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Salah satu hal terbaik tentang Appa adalah, ia tidak pernah membuntutiku. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian untuk membongkar dan merapikan bawaanku, perilaku yang tidak mungkin kudapatkan dari eommaku. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa sendirian, tidak harus tersenyum dan tampak gembira; lega bisa memandang murung ke luar jendela, memandangi hujan lebat dan membiarkan kesedihanku mengalir. Aku tidak sedang _mood_ untuk menangis habis-habisan. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai saat tidur nanti, ketika aku harus memikirkan esok pagi.

Total SMA Forks hanya memiliki sangat sedikit murid yaitu 357—sekarang 358, sedangkan murid SMP di tempat asalku ada lebih dari 700 orang. Semua murid di sini tumbuh bersama-sama—kakek-nenek mereka menghabiskan masa kecil bersama. Aku akan jadi anak namja baru dari kota besar, mengundang penasaran, orang aneh. Barangkali takkan begitu jadinya bila kau berpenampilan seperti layaknya anak namja dari Seoul. Tapi secara fisik aku tak pernah cocok berada di mana pun. Aku _harus_ berkulit coklat, _sporty_ , pirang— pemain voli —segala sesuatu yang cocok dengan kehidupan di lembah matahari.

Sebaliknya aku malah berkulit kekuningan, bahkan tanpa mata biru atau rambut merah, meskipun sering terpapar sinar matahari. Tubuhku selalu langsing, tapi lembek, jelas bukan atlet; aku tak memiliki kemampuan koordinasi antara tangan dan mata untuk berolahraga tanpa mempermalukan diriku sendiri—dan melukai diriku atau siapapun di dekatku.

Ketika aku selesai memasukkan pakaian ke lemari tua dari kayu cemara, aku mengambil tas keperluan mandiku dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri setelah perjalanan sehari. Aku memandang wajahku di cermin sambil menyisir poniku yang lembab dan kusut. Barangkali tipuan cahaya, tapi aku terlihat pucat, tidak sehat. Kulitku bisa saja cantik—bening, nyaris transparan—tapi semua itu tergantung warna. Disini aku tidak memiliki warna.

Memandang pantulan wajah pucatku di cermin, aku terpaksa mengakui sedang membohongi diri sendiri. Bukan secara fisik saja aku tak pernah cocok. Dan kalau aku tak bisa menemukan tempat di sekolah berpopulasi 300 orang, kesempatan apa yang kupunya di sini?

Hubunganku dengan orang-orang sebayaku tidak bagus. Barangkali sebenarnya hubunganku dengan orang-orang tak pernah bagus, titik. Bahkan eommaku, orang terdekat denganku dibandingkan siapapun di dunia ini, tak pernah selaras denganku, tak pernah benar-benar sepaham. Kadang-kadang aku membayangkan apakah aku melihat hal yang sama seperti yang dilihat orang lain di dunia ini. Mungkin ada masalah dengan otakku. Tapi penyebabnya tidak penting. Yang penting adalah akibatnya. Dan besok baru permulaannya.

Tidurku gelisah malam itu, bahkan setelah aku selesai menangis. Hujan terus menderu dan angin yang menyapu atap tak lenyap juga dari kesadaranku. Aku menarik selimut tua itu menutupi kepala, kemudian menambahkan bantal-bantal. Tapi lepas tengah malam barulah aku tertidur, ketika hujan akhirnya berubah menjadi gerimis. Paginya hanya kabut tebal yang bisa kulihat dari jendela kamarku, dan bisa kurasakan klaustrafobia (ketakutan dalam ruang tertutup) merayapi tubuhku. Di sini kau tak pernah bisa melihat langit, seperti di kandang.

Sarapan bersama Appa berlangsung hening. Ia mendoakan supaya aku berhasil di sekolah. Aku berterima kasih padanya, meski tahu doanya sia-sia. Keberuntungan selalu menjauhiku. Appa berangkat duluan, menuju kantor polisi yang menjadi istri dan keluarganya. Setelah ia pergi aku duduk di meja kayu ek persegi tua itu, di salah satu dari 3 kursinya yang tak serasi, mengamati dapur kecilnya, dengan dinding panelnya yang gelap, rak-rak kuning terang, serta lantai linoleumnya yang putih. Tak ada yang berubah. tahun yang lalu eommaku mengecat rak-rak itu dengan harapan bisa membawa sedikit kecerahan di rumah. Di atas perapian bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga yang mungil, tampak deretan foto-foto. Yang pertama foto pernikahan Appa dan Eommaku, kemudian foto kami di rumah sakit setelah aku lahir yang diambil oleh seorang perawat, diikuti rangkaian fotoku semasa sekolah hingga tahun lalu.

Aku malu melihatnya—aku harus mencari cara supaya Appa mau memindahkannya ke tempat lain, setidaknya selama aku tinggal di sini.

Rasanya mustahil berada di rumah ini, dengan tidak menyadari bahwa Appa belum bisa melupakan eommaku. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

Aku tak mau terburu-buru ke sekolah, tapi aku tak bisa tinggal di rumah lebih lama lagi. Aku mengenakan jaketku—yang rasanya seperti pakaian antiradiasi—dan menerobos hujan.

Hujan masih gerimis, tapi tak sampai membuatku basah kuyup ketika meraih kunci rumah yang selalu disembunyikan di bawah daun pintu, dan menguncinya. Suara decitan sepatu bot antiairku yang baru membuatku takut. Aku merindukan bunyi keretakan kerikil saat aku berjalan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti dan mengagumi trukku lagi seperti yang kuinginkan, aku sedang terburu-buru keluar dari kabut lembab yang menyelubungi kepalaku dan hinggap di rambutku di balik tudung jaket.

Di dalam truk nyaman dan kering. Entah Byungman ahjussi atau Appa pasti telah membersihkannya, tapi dari jok berlapis kulit cokelat itu samar-samar masih tercium bau tembakau, bensin, dan _peppermint_.

Mesinnya langsung menyala, dan aku lega karenanya, tapi derunya keras sekali. Yah, truk setua ini pasti memiliki kekurangan. Radio antiknya masih berfungsi, nilai tambah yang tidak terduga.

Menemukan letak sekolah tidaklah sulit, meskipun aku belum pernah kesana. Bangunan sekolah, seperti kebanyakan bangunan lainnya, letaknya tak jauh dari jalan raya. Tidak langsung ketahuan itu bangunan sekolah sih; hanya papan namanya yang menyatakan bangunan itu sebagai SMA Forks, yang membuatku berhenti.

Bangunannya seperti sekumpulan rumah serasi, dibangun dengan batu bata warna marun. Ada banyak sekali pohon dan semak-semak sehingga awalnya aku tak bisa mengira-ngira luasnya. Di mana aura institusinya? Aku membayangkan sambil bernostagia. Di mana pagar berantai dan pendeteksi logamnya?

Aku parkir di depan bangunan pertama yang memiliki papan tanda kecil di atas pintu, bunyinya TATA USAHA. Tak ada yang parkir disana, sehingga aku yakin itu daerah parkir khusus. Tapi aku memutuskan akan bertanya di dalam, daripada berputar-putar dibawah guyuran hujan seperti orang tolol. Dengan enggan aku melangkah keluar dari trukku yang nyaman dan hangat, menyusuri jalan setapak dari bebatuan kecil berpagar warna gelap. Sebelum membuka pintu aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Di dalam keadaan cukup terang, dan lebih hangat dari yang kuharap. Kantornya kecil, ruang tunggunya dilengkapi kursi lipat berjok, karpet bersemburat jingga, pemberitahuan dan penghargaan bergantungan di dinding, sebuah jam dinding besar berdetak keras. Tanaman ada di mana-mana dalam pot plastik besar, seolah pepohonan yang tumbuh rimbun di luar masih belum cukup.

Ruangan itu dibagi 2 oleh konter panjang, berantakan karena keranjang-keranjang kawat penuh kertas. Pamflet-pamflet warna terang direkatkan di depannya. Ada 3 meja di balik konter, salah satunya dihuni wanita bertubuh besar, berambut merah yang menggunakan kacamata. Ia mengenakan _T-shirt_ ungu, yang membuatku merasa pakaianku berlebihan. Wanita berambut merah itu mendongak. "Bisa kubantu?"

"Aku Yoo Youngjae," kataku. Kulihat matanya berkilat terkejut. Tak diragukan lagi, aku akan segera menjadi topik gosip. Putra mantan istri Kepala Polisi yang bertingkah akhirnya pulang.

"Tentu saja," katanya. Ia mengaduk-aduk tumpukan dokumen di mejanya hingga menemukan apa yang dicarinya. "Ini jadwal pelajaranmu, dan peta sekolah." Ia membawa beberapa lembar ke meja konter dan memperlihatkannya kepadaku.

Kemudian ia menjelaskan kelas-kelas yang harus kuambil, menerangkan rute terbaik menuju masing-masing kelas pada peta, dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas yang harus ditandatangani masing-masing guru. Pada akhir jam pelajaran nanti aku harus menyerahkannya kembali. Ia tersenyum dan berharap, seperti Appa , aku senang berada disini di Forks. Aku balas tersenyum dan mengiyakan sebisaku.

Ketika aku keluar lagi menuju truk, murid-murid lain berdatangan. Aku mengemudi mengelilingi sekolah, mengikuti barisan-barisan mobil lain. Aku senang mobil-mobil lainnya juga sama tuanya seperti trukku, tak ada yang bagus. Di tempat asalku, aku tinggal di permukiman kelas bawah di distrik sungai Han. Melihat Mercedes baru atau Porsche di parkiran murid sudah biasa bagiku. Disini, mobil terbagus adalah Volvo yang bersih mengkilap, dan jelas mencolok. Tetap saja aku mematikan mesin begitu mendapatkan tempat parkir, sehingga suaranya yang keras tidak menarik perhatian.

Aku mempelajari petanya di dalam truk, berusaha mengingatnya; berharap aku tak perlu berjalan sambil memeganginya seharian. Aku memasukkan semua ke tas, dan menyilangkan talinya di bahu, dan menarik napas panjang. Aku bisa melakukannya, aku setengah membohongi diriku. Tak ada yang bakal menggigitku.

Akhirnya aku menghembuskan napas dan melangkah keluar truk. Kubiarkan wajahku tersamar tudung jaket ketika berjalan melintasi trotoar yang dipenuhi remaja. Jaket hitam polosku tidak mencolok, aku menyadarinya dengan perasaan lega. Begitu sampai di kafetaria, gedung tiga dengan mudah kutemukan. Angka 'tiga' hitam besar dicat di kotak persegi putih di pojok sebelah timur. Aku mendapati napasku pelan-pelan berubah menjadi terengah-engah begitu mendekati pintunya. Aku berusaha menahan napas ketika mengikuti dua orang yang mengenakan jas hujan uniseks melewati pintu.

Kelasnya kecil. Orang-orang di depanku berhenti tepat di muka pintu untuk menggantungkan jas hujan mereka di tiang gantungan yang panjang. Aku mencontoh mereka. Mereka 2 orang pemuda, yang satu berambut hitam legam, yang lain juga berkulit pucat, rambutnya cokelat tua. Setidaknya warna kulitku tidak akan mencolok disini. Aku menyerahkan lembaran tadi pada seorang guru, laki-laki tinggi botak yang di mejanya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Mr. Lee. Ia melongo menatapku ketika melihat namaku—bukan respon yang membangun—tentu saja wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Tapi setidaknya ia menyuruhku duduk di meja kosong di belakang tanpa memperkenalkanku pada teman-teman sekelas. Sulit bagi teman-teman baruku untuk menatapku di belakang, tapi entah bagaimana mereka bisa melakukannya. Aku terus menunduk, memandangi daftar bacaan yang diberikan guruku. Bacaan dasar : Brontë, Shakespeare, Chauter, Faulkner. Aku sudah pernah membaca semuanya. Menyenangkan... dan membosankan. Aku membayangkan apakah eommaku mau mengirimkan folder esai-esai lamaku atau apakah menurut dia itu sama dengan menyontek. Aku berdebat dengannya dalam benakku sementara guru terus bicara. Ketika bel berbunyi, suaranya berupa gumaman sengau.

Seorang namja dengan kulit tannya dan rambut hitam licin bagai oli bersandar di lorong dan berbicara kepadaku.

"Kau Yoo Youngjaey, kan?" Ia kelihatan seperti orang yang kelewat suka menolong, tipe anggota klub dance.

"Youngjae," aku meralatnya. Semua orang dalam jarak 3 kursi berbalik menghadapku.

"Habis ini kau masuk kelas apa?" tanyanya.

Aku harus memeriksa dulu di dalam tasku. "Mmm, Pemerintahan, dengan Hefferson, di gedung enam." Aku tak bisa melihat kemanapun tanpa beradu pandang dengan

mata-mata penasaran.

"Aku akan ke gedung empat, aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu..." Jelas tipe kelewat suka menolong. "Aku Jongin," tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum hati-hati. "kamsahamnida."

Kami mengambil jaket dan menerobos hujan, yang sudah reda. Aku berani bersumpah beberapa orang di belakang kami berjalan cukup dekat supaya bisa menguping. Kuharap aku tidak menjadi paranoid.

"Jadi, ini sangat berbeda dengan di Seoul heh?" tanyanya.

"Sangat."

"Disana tidak sering hujan kan?"

"Hanya saat musim penghujan saja."

"Wow, seperti apa rasanya?" Ia membayangkan.

"Cerah," ujarku.

"Kulitmu tidak terlalu cokelat."

"Eommaku setengah albino."

Ia mengamati wajahku dengan waswas, dan aku mendesah. Kelihatannya awan dan selera humor tidak pernah selaras. Beberapa bulan saja di tempat ini, aku pasti sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bersikap sinis.

Kami berjalan lagi mengitari kafetaria, ke gedung-gedung di sebelah selatan dekat gymnasium. Jongin mengantarku sampai pintu, meskipun papan tandanya jelas.

"Semoga berhasil," katanya ketika aku meraih gagang pintu.

"Barangkali kita akan bertemu di kelas lain." Ia berharap. Aku tersenyum samar dan masuk.

Sisa pagi itu berlalu kurang-lebih sama. Guru Trigonometriku, Mr. Kang, yang toh bakal kubenci juga karena mata pelajaran yang diajarkannya, adalah yang satu-satunya menyuruhku berdiri didepan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Aku tergagap, wajahku merah padam, dan tersandung sepatu botku sendiri ketika menuju kursiku.

Setelah 2 pelajaran, aku mulai mengenali beberap wajah di masing-masing kelas. Selalu ada yang lebih berani dari yang lain, yang memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya mengapa aku menyukai Forks. Aku mencoba berdiplomasi, tapi secara keseluruhan aku hanya berbohong. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah membutuhkan peta.

Seorang pemuda duduk di sebelahku baik di kelas Trigono dan Bahasa Spanyol, dan ia berjalan menemaniku menuju kafetaria saat jam makan siang. Tubuhnya mungil, lebih tinggi sedikit daripada aku yang 170 senti-an. Aku tak ingat namanya, jadi aku tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika ia mengoceh tentang guru-guru dan pelajarannya. Aku tak berusaha memperhatikannya.

Kami duduk di ujung meja yang dipenuhi beberapa teman-temannya. Ia memperkenalkanku kepada mereka. Aku langsung lupa nama-nama mereka begitu ia mulai mengobrol dengan mereka. Mereka tampak kagum dengan keberaniannya berbicara denganku. Namja dari kelas bahasa Inggris, Jongin, melambai padaku dari seberang ruangan.

Disanalah, duduk di ruang makan siang, berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengan 7 orang asing yang penasaran, ketika aku pertama kali melihat mereka.

Mereka duduk di sudut kafetaria, sejauh mungkin dari tempat dudukku. Mereka berlima. Mereka tidak bicara, juga tidak makan, meskipun di depan mereka masing masing ada 1 nampan makanan yang tak tersentuh. Mereka tidak terpana menatapku, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid lainnya, jadi rasanya aman untuk memandangi mereka tanpa takut bakal beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang kelewat penasaran. Tapi bukan ini yang menarik perhatianku.

Mereka tidak terlihat seperti yang lain. Dari 5 namja, yang 1 bertubuh kekar-dengan wajah tegas tidak bersahabatnya, rambutnya gelap ikal. Yang lain lebih pendek, lebih langsing, tapi juga berotot dan rambutnya cokelat kemerahan. Yang terakhir kurus dengan rambut berwarna pirang dan hitam diperpotongan poninya yang berantakan. Ia lebih kekanakan daripada yang 2 lagi, yang kelihatannya sudah kuliah, atau bahkan bisa menjadi guru disini dan bukannya murid.

Yang kelihatan imut kebalikannya. Yang kelihatannya cantik- untuk seukuran namja- tatapannya dingin. Tubuhnya indah, seperti yang kalian lihat di sampul _Sport_ _Illustrated_ edisi pakaian renang, sosok yang membuat setiap namja atau bahkan yeoja didekatnya tidak percaya diri hanya dengan berada di ruangan yang sama. Rambutnya pirang, tergerai lembut di dahinya. Pemuda yang bertubuh sangat tinggi seperti peri, sangat kurus, perawakannya mungil. Rambutnya hitam kelam, dipotong rapi, sangat imut.

Namun toh mereka sama persis. Mereka pucat pasi, paling pucat dari semua murid yang hidup di kota tanpa matahari ini. Lebih pucat daripada aku, si albino. Mata mereka sangat gelap, begitu kontras dengan warna rambut mereka. Mereka juga memiliki kantong mata—keunguan, memar seperti bayangan. Seolah-olah mereka melewati malam panjang tanpa tidur, atau baru saja hampir sembuh dari patah hidung. Terlepas dari hidung mereka, semua garis tubuh mereka lurus, sempurna, kaku.

Tapi bukan semua itu yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling. Aku memandangi mereka karena wajah mereka yang begitu berbeda, namun sangat mirip, semuanya luar biasa, keindahan yang memancarkan kekejaman. Mereka wajah-wajah yang tak pernah kau harapkan bakal kau lihat kecuali di halaman majalah _fashion_. Atau dilukis seorang pelukis ahli sebagai wajah malaikat. Sulit memutuskan siapa yang paling indah—mungkin namja berambut pirang yang sempurna itu, atau si namja berambut cokelat kemerahan.

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan—dari satu sama lain, dari murid-murid lain, dari segala sesuatu sejauh yang kulihat. Ketika aku memperhatikan, si namja tinggi mungil bangkit membawa nampan—kaleng sodanya belum dibuka, apelnya masih utuh—dan berlalu sambil melompat cepat dan indah. Gerakan yang bisa dilakukan di landas pacu. Aku terus mengawasinya, mengagumi langkah luwesnya bagai penari, sampai ia menaruh nampannya di tempat nampan kotor dan melayang lewat pintu belakang, lebih cepat dari yang kupikir mungkin dilakukannya. Mataku tertuju kembali ke yang lain, yang sama sekali tak beranjak.

"Siapa mereka?" aku bertanya pada pemuda dari kelas bahasa Spanyol-ku, yang aku lupa namanya.

Ketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang kumaksud—meskipun dari nada suaraku barangkali ia sudah tahu—tiba-tiba salah satu namja dari kelompok itu memandang ke arahnya, namja yang bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah sangat tampan, mungkin yang paling muda. Ia melihat ke pemuda di sebelahku hanya beberapa detik, lalu matanya yang gelap mengerjap ke arahku. Ia berpaling dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang bisa kulakukan, meskipun karena malu aku langsung menunduk saat itu juga. Sekilas tadi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan—seolah temanku telah menyebut namanya, dan ia memandang sebagai reaksi spontan, telah memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab.

Pemuda di sebelahku tertawa tersipu, menunduk memandangi meja seperti aku.

"Itu Daehyun dan Bang Yongguk, serta Himchan dan Moon Jongup. Yang baru saja pergi namanya Choi Junhong, mereka tinggal bersama dr. Jung dan istrinya." Ia mengatakannya dengan berbisik.

Aku melirik namja tampan itu, yang sekarang sedang memandangi nampannya, mencubit-cubit bagelnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang pucat. Mulutnya bergerak sangat cepat, bibirnya yang sempurna dan berisi nyaris tidak terbuka. Yang 3 lagi masih membuang muka, namun aku merasa ia berbicara diam-diam pada mereka.

Nama-nama aneh dan tidak populer, pikirku. Nama-nama yang dimiliki generasi kakek-nenek. Tapi barangkali disini nama-nama itu populer—khas nama-nama kota kecil? Aku akhirnya ingat pemuda disebelahku bernama Baekhyun, nama yang sangat umum. Di kelas Sejarah di sekolah tempat asalku, ada 2 namja yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Mereka... sangat tampan dan cantik." Dengan susah payah aku menyatakan komentar yang mencolok itu.

"Benar!" Baekhyun setuju seraya terkekeh lagi. "Dan mereka selalu _bersama-sama_ —Yongguk dan Himchan, dan Jongup dan Junhong, maksudku. Dan mereka _tinggal_ bersama-sama." Suaranya mewakili keterkejutan dan ketidak setujuan kota kecil ini, pikirku kritis. Tapi kalau mencoba jujur, harus kuakui bahkan di Seoul pun hal seperti itu akan menimbulkan gunjingan.

"Yang mana di antara mereka yang bermarga Jung?" tanyaku."Mereka tidak kelihatan seperti satu keluarga..."

"Oh, memang tidak. Dr. Jung masih sangat muda, kira-kira 20-an atau awal 30-an. Mereka semua anak adopsi. Yang bermarga Moon dan Choi mereka selalu bersama—yang berambut hitam dan pirang—mereka anak angkat."

"Mereka kelihatannya agak terlalu tua untuk menjadi anak angkat."

"Sekarang memang. Jongup dan Himchan umurnya 18, tapi mereka sudah hidup bersama-sama Mrs. Jung sejak masih 8 tahun. Mrs. Jung bibi mereka atau seperti itulah."

"Mereka baik sekali—mau memelihara semua anak-anak itu,

ketika mereka masih kecil dan segalanya."

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Baekhyun enggan, dan aku mendapat kesan ia tidak menyukai sang dokter dan istrinya untuk alasan tertentu. Dari caranya memandang anak-anak adopsi itu, aku menduga alasannya adalah iri. "Kurasa Mrs. Jung tidak bisa punya anak," Baekhyun menambahkan, seolah-oleh komentarnya mengurangi kebaikan hati mereka.

Sepanjang percakapan mataku mengerjap lagi dan lagi ke meja tempat keluarga aneh itu duduk. Mereka terus memandang dinding dan tidak makan.

"Apa sejak dulu mereka tinggal di Forks?" tanyaku. Aku yakin pernah melihat mereka di salah satu kunjungan musim panasku disini.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun, nadanya mengindikasikan bahwa itu seharusnya sudah jelas, bahkan bagi pendatang baru seperti aku."Mereka baru saja pindah ke sini 2 tahun yang lalu dari sekitar Jepang."

Aku merasakan sebersit rasa iba, sekaligus lega. Iba karena betapapun cantik dan tampannya mereka, mereka adalah pendatang, dan jelas tidak diterima. Dan lega karena aku bukan satu-satunya pendatang baru di sini, dan sudah pasti bukan yang paling menarik bila dilihat dari standar apapun.

Saat aku mengamati mereka, yang paling muda, salah satu yang bermarga Jung, mendongak dan beradu pandang denganku, kali ini ekspresinya memancarkan rasa penasaran yang nyata. Ketika pelan-pelan aku mengalihkan pandangan, tampak olehku bahwa tatapannya mencerminkan semacam harapan yang tak terpuaskan.

"Namja berambut cokelat kemerahan itu siapa?" tanyaku. Aku mengintip ke arahnya lewat sudut mata, dan ia masih menatapku, tapi tidak melongo seperti murid-murid lain seharian ini—ekspresinya sedikit gelisah. Aku kembali menunduk.

"Itu Daehyun. Dia tampan, tentu saja, tapi jangan buang-buang waktu. Dia tidak berkencan. Kelihatannya tak satupun yeoja maupun namja disini cukup cantik baginya." Baekhyun mendengus, sikapnya jelas pahit. Aku membayangkan kapan Daehyun menampiknya.

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menyembunyikan senyumku. Lalu aku kembali memandang Daehyun. Ia sudah memalingkan wajah, tapi rasanya pipinya seperti tertarik, seolah-olah dia juga tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan meja bersama-sama. Tak diragukan lagi mereka sangat anggun—bahkan yang bertubuh kekar dan berotot. Aku kecewa menyaksikan kepergian mereka. Yang bernama Daehyun tidak menoleh ke arahku lagi.

Aku duduk di meja bersama Baekhyun dan teman-temannya lebih lama daripada kalau aku duduk sendirian. Aku tidak ingin terlambat tiba di kelas pada hari pertamaku tiba di sekolah. Salah satu kenalan baruku, yang dengan baik hati mau mengingatkan lagi bahwa namanya Kyungsoo, juga mengambil kelas Biologi II bersamaku pada jam berikutnya. Kami berjalan ke kelas bersama-sama tanpa bicara. Ia juga pemalu.

Ketika kami memasuki kelas, Kyungsoo duduk di meja lab yang bagian atasnya berwarna hitam, persis yang dulu sering kutempati. Ia sudah punya teman sebangku. Malah sebenarnya semua meja telah terisi, kecuali satu yang masih kosong. Di sisi gang tengah, aku mengenali Jung Daehyun dari rambutnya yang tidak biasa, duduk di sebelah kursi yang kosong.

Saat aku menyusuri gang untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada guru dan memintanya menandatangani kertasku, aku diam-diam memperhatikan Daehyun. Ketika aku melewatinya, tiba-tiba duduknya menjadi kaku. Ia menatapku lagi, mataku bertemu mata dengan sepasang mata dengan ekspresi paling aneh—tidak bersahabat, gusar. Bergegas aku memalingkan wajah, terkejut, wajahku merah padam. Aku tersandung buku dan nyaris terjembab hingga tanganku meraih ujung meja. Yeoja yang duduk disitu terkekeh.

Saat itulah aku memperhatikan bahwa matanya berwarna hitam—hitam legam.

Cho saem menandatangani kertasku dan menyerahkan sebuah buku tanpa berbasa-basi tentang perkenalan. Bisa kukatakakan kami bakal cocok. Tentu saja dia tak punya pilihan kecuali menyuruhku menempati kursi yang kosong di tengah kelas. Aku terus menunduk ketika menempatkan diriku di sisi _nya_ , bingung oleh tatapan antagonis yang dilemparkannya padaku.

Tanpa mengangkat wajah, kuatur bukuku di meja lalu duduk, tapi dari sudut mata bisa kulihat posturnya berubah. Ia menjauh dariku, duduk di ujung kursi, memalingkan wajah seakan-akan mencium bau yang tidak enak. Diam-diam aku mengendus Ketiakku. Aromanya seperti vanilla, aroma parfum kesukaanku.

Sepertinya baunya cukup enak. Kubiarkan tanganku menangkup pipi kanan, sebagai penghalang diantara kami, dan mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

Tapi sialnya pelajaran saat itu mengenai anatomi sekuler, sesuatu yang sudah pernah kupelajari. Meski begitu aku tetap mencatat dengan teliti, dan selalu menunduk.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri dan sesekali mengintip lewat sudut mataku ke namja aneh di sebelahku. Sepanjang pelajaran ia tak pernah duduk santai di kursinya, sejauh mungkin dariku. Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang mengepal diletakkan di paha kiri, otot-ototnya menyebul di balik kulit pucatnya. Untuk yang satu ini, dia juga tak pernah santai. Lengan panjang kaus putihnya digulung sampai siku, dan mengejutkan karena lengannya yang kekar dan berotot di balik kulitnya yang pucat. Ia tidak pernah kelihatan sekurus itu ketika berdampingan dengan kakaknya yang berperawakan gagah dan sangar.

Pelajaran kali ini kelihatannya lebih lama daipada yang lain. Apa itu karena sekolah sudah hampir usai, atau karena aku sedang menunggu kepalan tangannya mengendur?

Tangannya terus terkepal, ia duduk tak bergeming sampai-sampai ia seolah-olah tidak bernapas. Apa yang salah dengannya? Apakah ini juga perilaku normalnya? Aku mempertanyakan penilaian Baekhyun yang ketus siang tadi. Barangkali pemuda itu tidak sebenci yang kupikir. Tak mungkin ada hubungannya denganku. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenalku.

Sekali lagi aku mengintip, dan menyesalinya. Ia sedang menatapku, matanya yang hitam penuh rasa jijik. Ketika aku mengalihkan pandang, menciut di kursiku, tiba-tiba frase _bila rupa bisa_ _membunuh_ melintas di benakku.

Bel berbunyi keras, membuatku terperanjat. Jung Daehyun bangkit dari tempat duduk. Dengan luwes dia berdiri—ia lebih tinggi daripada yang kukira—memunggungiku, dan ia sudah keluar dari pintu sebelum yang lain beranjak dari kursi mereka.

Aku duduk membeku, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Ia jahat sekali. Ini tidak adil. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai memberes kan barang-barangku, mencoba mengenyahkan kemarahan yang menyelimutiku, sebab khawatir air mataku bakal menggenang. Untuk beberapa alasan emosiku melekat erat dengan saluran air mataku. Kalau marah aku biasanya menangis, kebiasaan memalukan.

"Apa kau Yoo Youngjaey?" terdengar suara namja bertanya. Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan tampan, rambutnya yang pirang pucat di keritingkan dikeningnya. Ia tersenyum ramah. Ia jelas tidak menganggap bauku tidak enak.

"Youngjae," ralatku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Chanyeol."

"Hai, Chanyeol."

"Kau butuh bantuan mencari kelasmu selanjutnya?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke gymnasium. Kurasa aku bisa menemukannya."

"Itu juga kelasku berikutnya." Ia tampak senang, meskipun itu bukan kebetulan yang luar biasa di sekolah sekecil ini.

Kami berjalan bareng ke gymnasium; ia ternyata namja yang senang mengobrol—kebanyakan topik pembicaraan kami berasal darinya, memudahkan segalanya buatku. Ia tinggal di Seoul sampai umur 10 tahun, jadi ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku tentang matahari. Dari pembicaraan kami, aku jadi tahu ia juga sekelas denganku di bahasa Inggris. Ia orang paling ramah yang kutemui hari ini.

Tapi ketika kami memasuki gymnasium, ia bertanya, "Jadi, kau menusuk Jung Daehyun dengan pensil atau apa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya bersikap seperti itu." Aku menciut. Jadi, aku bukan satu-satunya yang memperhatikan hal ini. Dan itu rupanya bukan perilaku Daehyun yang biasanya. Aku memutuskan untuk berpura pura tidak tahu.

"Maksudmu namja yang duduk di sebelahku di kelas Biologi?" tanyaku polos.

"Ya," katanya. "Dia tampaknya kesakitan atau apa."

"Aku tidak tahu," timpalku. " Aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya."

Chanyeol terus bersamaku. "Kalau aku cukup beruntung bisa duduk denganmu, aku bakal mengobrol denganmu."

Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum melangkah ke kamar ganti namja. Ia cukup bersahabat dan mempesona. Tapi itu tak cukup mengobati sakit hatiku.

Guru senam kami, Pelatih Choi Minho, memberikan seragam buatku. Ia tidak menyuruhku mengganti pakaian dengan seragamku untuk kelas hari ini. Di tempat asalku, pelajaran olahraga hanya selama 2 tahun. Disini pelajaran olahraga wajib selama 4 tahun. Secara harfiah, Forks bagiku adalah neraka di bumi.

Berturut-turut aku menyaksikan 4 pertandingan voli. Mengingat jumlah cedera yang telah menimpaku—dan yang kutimbulkan—ketika bermain voli aku merasa agak mual.

Akhirnya bel terakhir berbunyi. Aku berjalan pelan ke kantor Tata Usaha untuk mengembalikan kertas-kertas yang sudah ditandatangani. Hujan sudah reda, tapi angin bertiup kencang dan lebih dingin. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri. Ketika melangkah ke ruang Tata Usaha yang hangat, aku nyaris langsung berbalik dan melarikan diri.

Jung Daehyun berdiri di meja di depanku. Aku mengenali rambut berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang berantakan itu. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan kedatanganku. Aku berdiri merapat ke dinding belakang, menunggu petugas resepsionis selesai.

Daehyun sedang berdebat dengannya, nada suaranya rendah dan indah. Dengan cepat aku menangkap inti perdebatan mereka. Ia sedang berusaha menukar pelajaran Biologi dari jam keenam ke jam lain—jam mana saja.

Aku sama sekali tak percaya keinginnannya memindahkan kelas Biologi-nya ada hubungannya denganku. Pasti sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku memasuki kelas itu. Raut wajahnya tadi pasti karena ia sedang jengkel semata. Tak mungkin orang asing ini bisa tiba-tiba sangat tidak menyukaiku.

Pintunya terbuka lagi, dan angin dingin tiba-tiba berhembus ke dalam ruangan, meniup kertas-kertas di meja, meniup rambutku hingga menutupi sebagian mataku. Yeoja yang masuk langsung melangkah ke meja, meletakkan catatan di keranjang kawat, lalu keluar lagi. Tapi punggung Jung Daehyun menegang, dan perlahan ia berbalik menatapku—wajahnya luar biasa tampan—tatapannya menghujam dan sarat kebencian. Seketika aku merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat, hingga bulu kuduk di tanganku meremang. Tatapannya hanya sedetik, tapi membuatku membeku lebih dari angin yang dingin. Ia berbalik lagi ke resepsionis.

"Kalau begitu lupakan saja," katanya terburu-buru dengan nada selembut beledu. "Aku mengerti ini tak mungkin. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Anda." Dan ia berbalik tanpa memandangku lagi, lalu lenyap di balik pintu. Aku berjalan pelan ke meja, wajahku pucat dan bukannya memerah. Kuserahkan kertas yang sudah ditandatangani.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Nak?" tanya resepsionis lembut.

"Baik," aku berbohong, suaraku lemah. Ia kelihatan tidak percaya.

Ketika tiba di lapangan parkir, hanya tinggal beberapa mobil disana. Truk itu rasanya seperti tempat perlindungan, nyaris mirip rumah yang kumiliki di lubang hijau yang lembab ini. Aku duduk sebentar di dalamnya, hanya menerawang ke luar kaca depan. Tapi ketika aku kedinginan dan membutuhkan kehangatan, kuselipkan kuncinya dan mesin pun menyala. Aku pulang ke rumah Appa sambil menahan air mata sepanjang perjalanan ke sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hmmm yang '3 Love Story' tadi SAM UP juga lho~~, mungkin ajja ada yang nunggu eheheheee di RnR yahh^^**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review~**

 **Dhyun628** **:**

selain daejae ada yunjae juga.. couple tersayang gw 3

dan haruskah jaebum lagi

 **:**

Iyahh, aku juga lumayan suka sama couple itu :D

Iyah. Soalnya Jaebum paling cocok XD ehehehe. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest :** **Sooya** **:**

Gk sabar nunggu kelanjutannya, fit pasti lebih bagus kerena ver daejae, di tunggu up nya sam

 **:  
** huuu sabar kan ini nunggu kelanjutannya? :D, iyahhh :*, makasih udah mau nunggu^^, ini udah diup nih n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun** **:**

cepet apdet sammmmm

 **:**

Iyahhhhhh ini udah cepet kan di up nya? :D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung** **:**

Im jaebum again...

kamu napa sih bum?

Nexxttt

 **:**

Iyah Jaebum lagiiiii, karrna dia paling cocok :D

Udah di Next nihh n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ pliss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	4. 2 Buku Yang Terbuka

**TWILIGHT**

 **Summary :**

Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang remaja baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun, vampire cerdas, tampan yang berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya. Tapi segera saja Youngjae tahu ia adalah Vampire. It's Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Banghim/Jonglo/Yunjae/BAP/GOT7/TVXQ/EXO/YooYoungjae/JungDaehyun/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae - Jung Daehyun

Kim Himchan - Bang Yongguk

Choi Junhong - Moon Jongup

Kim Jaejoong - Jung Yunho

Im Jaebum

 **Others :**

Yoo Youngwon, Han Sunhwa, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin/Kai, Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah^^

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik SAM^^, ini Karya nya "Stephenie meyer" salah satu penulis novel kesukaan saya juga hehehe , so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **2\. Buku yang Terbuka**

Keesokan harinya lebih baik... tapi juga lebih buruk. Lebih baik karena hujan belum turun, meski langit sudah tebal oleh mendung. Itu lebih mudah karena aku jadi tahu apa yang kuharapkan. Chanyeol duduk bersamaku di kelas bahasa Inggris, dan mengantarku ke kelasku berikutnya. Jongin si anggota Klub Dance memelototinya sepanjang waktu, membuatku tersanjung.

Orang-orang tidak memandangiku seeperti kemarin. Aku duduk dalam kelompok besar saat makan siang, bersama Chanyeol, Jongin, Baekhyun, dan beberapa anak lainnya yang nama dan wajahnya bisa kuingat sekarang. Aku mulai merasa seperti air yang mengalir tenang, bukan tenggelam.

Lebih buruk karena aku lelah. Aku masih tak bisa tidur karena angin yang terus bergema di sekeliling rumah. Lebih buruk karena Kang saem memanggilku di pelajaran Trigono padahal aku tidak mengacungkan tangan dan jawabanku salah. Menyedihkan karena aku harus bermain voli, dan sekalinya tidak terhantam bola, aku malah melemparkannya ke teman sereguku. Dan lebih buruk karena Jung Daehyun sama sekali tidak terlihat di sekolah.

Sepagian aku sangat mengkhawatirkan saat makan siang, waswas terhadap tatapan anehnya. Sebagian diriku ingin mengonfrontasinya dan menuntut ingin mengetahui apa masalahnya. Ketika terbaring nyalang di ranjang, aku bahkan membayangkan apa yang bakal kukatakan. Tapi aku mengenal diriku terlalu baik, tak mungkin aku punya nyali melakukannya. Aku membuat Singa Pengecut terlihat seperti sang pemusnah.

Tapi ketika aku berjalan ke kafetaria bersama Baekhyun—mencoba menjaga mataku agar tidak nanar mencari sosok Daehyun dan gagal total—aku melihat keempat saudaranya duduk bareng di meja yang sama, tapi ia sendiri tak ada.

Chanyeol menghadang dan mengajak kami ke mejanya. Baekhyun sepertinya senang dengan perhatian Chanyeol, dan teman-teman Baekhyun langsung bergabung dengan kami. Tapi sementara aku berusaha mendengarkan obrolan santai mereka, aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, gelisah menantikan kedatangan Daehyun. Aku berharap ia akan mengabaikan aku kalau muncul nanti, dan membuktikan kecurigaanku keliru. Ia tidak datang, dan dengan berlalunya waktu, akupun semakin tegang.

Aku menuju kelas Biologi dengan lebih percaya diri. Sampai waktu makan siang berakhir tadi, Daehyun masih belum muncul juga.

Chanyeol, melangkah setia disisiku menuju kelas. Sesampainya di pintu aku menahan napas, tapi Jung Daehyun juga tidak berada disana. Aku menghembuskan napas dan pergi ke kursi. Chanyeol mengikuti sambil terus membicarakan rencana jalan-jalan ke pantai. Ia tetap di mejaku sampai bel berbunyi. Lalu ia tersenyum sedih dan beranjak duduk dengan yeoja berkawat gigi yang rambutnya keriting dan jelek. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang namja itu, dan ini takkan mudah. Di kota seperti ini, tempat orang-orang selalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi atas orang lain, diplomasi sangatlah penting. Aku tak pernah pandai berdiplomasi, aku tak pernah berpengalaman menghadapi teman namja yang kelewat ramah.

Aku lega karena bisa menempati meja itu sendirian, berhubung Daehyun tidak masuk. Aku terus-terusan mengingatkan diriku, tapi aku tak bisa mengenyahkan kecurigaan bahwa akulah alasan ketidakhadirannya. Betapa konyol dan narsis mengira diriku bisa mempengaruhi orang seperti itu. Tidak mungkin. Tapi toh aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan bahwa itu benar.

Ketika sekolah akhirnya usai, dan rona di pipiku akibat kecelakaan waktu main voli tadi mulai memudar, aku buru-buru mengenakan kembali jins dan sweter biru tentaraku. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kamar ganti, senang karena untuk sementara berhasil melepaskan diri dari temanku yang suka mengekor. Aku berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Tempat itu dipenuhi murid yang lalu-lalang. Aku masuk ke truk dan mengaduk-aduk tas, memastikan semua ada disitu.

Semalam aku mengetahui Appa tidak bisa memasak kecuali membuat telur goreng dan _bacon_. Jadi aku meminta diberi tugas memasak selama tinggal bersamanya. Appa dengan senang hati menyerahkan urusan itu kepadaku. Aku juga mendapati Appa tidak menyimpan makanan apapun di rumah. Jadi aku membuat daftar belanjaan, lalu mengambil uang dari stoples bertuliskan UANG MAKANAN uang disimpan di lemari, dan sekarang akan menuju Thriftway.

Aku menyalakan mesin truk yang menggelegar, mengabaikan kepala-kepala yang menengok, dan mundur pelan menuju mobil yang mengantre keluar dari parkiran. Ketika aku menunggu, mencoba berpura-pura bahwa deru yang memekakkan telinga ini berasal dari mobil orang lain, aku melihat Jung bersaudara, dan si mungil serta si pendek masuk ke mobil mereka. Volvo baru yang mengkilap.

Tentu saja. Sebelumnya aku tidak memperhatikan pakaian mereka—aku kelewat terpesona dengan rupa mereka. Karena sekarang aku memperhatikan, jelas sekali mereka berpakaian sangat bagus; simpel, namun bermerek. Dengan rupa mereka yang luar biasa keren, gaya mereka, mereka bisa saja memakai lap tangan dan tetap kelihatan keren. Rasanya berlebihan sekali memiliki keduanya: wajah rupawan dan uang. Tapi sejauh yang kutahu, hidup memang lebih sering seperti itu. Dan sepertinya kenyataan itu tak lantas membuat mereka diterima disini.

Tidak, aku tak percaya sepenuhnya. Mereka memang suka menyendiri; tak bisa kubayangkan tak ada yang tidak mau menyambut ketampanan dan kecantikan seperti itu.

Mereka memandang trukku yang berisik ketika aku melewati mereka, sama seperti yang lain. Pandanganku tetap terarah ke muka dan aku merasa lega ketika akhirnya keluar dari lahan sekolah.

The Thriftway tak jauh dari sekolah, hanya beberapa blok ke selatan, selepas jalan raya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa berada di supermarket; rasanya normal. Di tempat asalku akulah yang berbelanja, dan aku menyukainya. Supermarket itu cukup luas sehingga aku tak dapat mendengar tetesan air hujan di atap yang mengingatkan keberadaanku sekarang.

Sesampai di rumah aku mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaan, lalu menyumpalkannya dimana-mana. Kuharap Appa tidak keberatan. Kubungkus kentang dengan aluminium dan kumasukkan ke oven lalu memanggangnya, melapisi steak dengan saus _marinade_ , dan meletakkannya di atas sekarton telur di kulkas.

Selesai melakukannya, aku membawa tas sekolahku ke atas. Sebelum mengerjakan PR, aku mengganti pakaian dengan yang kering, mengangkat poni ku ke atas, dan memeriksa _e-mail-_ ku untuk pertama kali. Aku mendapat 3 pesan.

"Youngie," tulis eomma...

Kirimi aku kabar begitu kau sampai. Ceritakan bagaimana perjalananmu. Apakah hujan? Aku sudah merindukanmu. Aku hampir selesai mengepak untuk ke Amerika, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan blus pinkku. Kau tahu dimana meletakkannya? Woojin-ssi kirim salam. Eomma.

Aku mendengus dan membaca pesan berikutnya. Pesan itu dikirim 8 jam setelah pesan pertama. "Youngie," tulisnya...

Kenapa kau belum kirim _e-mail_? Apa sih yang kau tunggu?

Eomma.

Yang terakhir dikirim pagi ini Youngjae, Kalau sampai jam 5.30 sore ini aku belum juga mendengar kabar darimu, aku akan menelepon Youngwon.

Aku melihat jam. Aku masih punya waktu 1 jam, tapi eommaku sangat terkenal suka meledak-ledak.

Eomma, Tenang saja. Aku sedang menulis sekarang. Jangan konyol. Youngie.

Aku mengirimnya, dan memulai lagi.

Eomma,

Semua baik-baik saja. Tentu saja disini hujan. Aku menunggu sampai punya cerita yang bisa kubagikan. Sekolahku tidak jelek, hanya sedikit mengulang pelajaran. Aku bertemu beberapa anak yang baik yang makan siang bersamaku. Blus pinkmu ada di _dry clean_ —kau harus mengambilnya hari Jumat.

Appa memberikan aku truk, kau percaya? Aku menyukainya. Mobil tua, tapi benar-benar 'bandel', yang berarti bagus, kau tahu kan, buatku.

Aku juga rindu padamu. Aku akan menulis lagi nanti, tapi aku takkan mengecek _email-_ ku setiap 5 menit sekali. Tenang, tarik napas.

Aku sayang eomma.

Youngie

Kuputuskan untuk membaca _Wuthering Heights_ —novel yang sedang kami pelajari di kelas bahasa Inggris—demi kesenangan, dan itulah yang kulakukan ketika appa pulang. Aku lupa waktu, dan bergegas turun mengeluarkan kentang dari oven serta memanggang steaknya.

"Youngie?" panggil appaku ketika mendengar aku menuruni tangga. Memangnya ada orang lain? pikirku.

"Hei, appa. Sudah pulang?"

"Ya." Ia menggantungkan sabuk senjatanya dan melepaskan botnya sementara aku sibuk di dapur.

Setahuku, ia tak pernah menembakkan senapannya selama bertugas. Tapi senjatanya itu selalu siaga. Waktu aku datang kesini, ketika masih kanak-kanak, appa selalu mengosongkan pelurunya begitu dia masuk ke rumah. Kurasa sekarang dia sudah menganggapku cukup dewasa sehingga tidak akan dengan sengaja menembak diriku sendiri, dan tidak depresi sehingga mencoba bunuh diri.

"Kita makan malam apa?" tanya appa hati-hati. Eommaku juru masak imajinatif, dan percobaannya tak selalu aman untuk dimakan.

"Steak dan kentang," jawabku, dan appa tampak lega. Sepertinya dia merasa salah tingkah berada di dapur tanpa melakukan apa-apa; jadi dia pergi ke ruang tamu dengan langkah diseret lalu menonton TV sementara aku bekerja di dapur. Ini lebih nyaman buat kami berdua. Aku membuat _salad_ sementara steaknya sedang dipanggang, kemudian menyiapkan meja makan. Aku memanggil appaku ketika makan malam sudah siap, dan ia mengendus nikmat sambil menuju ruang makan.

"Aromanya lezat, Jae." "Terima kasih." Selama beberapa menit kami makan dalam diam. Namun diam yang nyaman. Tak satupun dari kami terusik keheningan itu.

Dalam beberapa hal, kami sangat cocok hidup bersama. "Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa kau sudah dapat teman baru?" Appa berkata setelah mengulur waktu.

" _Well_ , aku mengambil beberapa kelas bersama namja bernama Baekhyun. Saat makan siang, aku duduk bersama teman-temannya. Lalu ada namja lain, Chanyeol, yang sangat bersahabat. Semuanya kelihatan lumayan baik." Dengan satu pengecualian mencolok.

"Itu pasti Park Chanyeol. Anak baik—keluarganya baik. Ayahnya memiliki toko perlengkapan olahraga di luar kota. Karena banyak _backpacker_ datang kesini, dia cukup berhasil."

"Apa kau mengenal keluarga Jung?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. "Mereka... anak-anaknya... agak berbeda. Sepertinya mereka tak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik di sekolah." Appa mengejutkanku karena ekspresinya tampak marah.

"Orang-orang di kota ini," gumamnya. "Dr. Jung ahli bedah genius dan dia bisa saja memilih bekerja di rumah sakit dimana pun di dunia ini, dengan gaji sepuluh kali lipat daripada yang didapatkannya disini," lanjutnya, suaranya makin keras. "Kita beruntung memilikinya—beruntung istrinya mau tinggal di kota kecil. Dia aset bagi komunitas kita, dan perilaku anak-anak mereka baik dan sopan. Aku memang pernah ragu ketika mereka pertama pindah kesini, dengan anak-anak remaja adopsi itu. Kupikir mereka akan menimbulkan masalah. Tapi mereka sangat dewasa—aku belum

mendapat satu masalahpun dari mereka. Sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan anak-anak yang orangtuanya telah tinggal disini selama beberapa generasi. Dan keluarga itu hidup seperti keluarga biasa—pergi kemping setiap 2 akhir pekan sekali... Tapi hanya karena mereka pendatang baru, lalu orang-orang menggunjingkan mereka."

Itu ucapan terpanjang yang pernah kudengar dari Appa. Ia pasti tidak menyukai apa pun yang dikatakan orang-orang.

Aku mundur sedikit. "Bagiku mereka sepertinya cukup ramah. Hanya saja kulihat mereka sepertinya menyendiri. Mereka sangat menarik," tambahku.

"Kau harus bertemu dr. Jung," kata appa tertawa. "Untunglah pernikahannya bahagia. Banyak perawat di rumah sakit sulit berkonsentrasi bila dia berada di sekitar mereka."

Kami kembali terdiam ketika selesai makan. Appa membersihkan meja sementara aku mencuci piring. Ia kembali menonton TV, dan setelah selesai mencuci piring—dengan enggan aku naik untuk mengerjakan PR Matematika-ku. Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tradisi ketika mengerjakannya.

Malam itu suasana tenang. Aku tertidur dengan cepat, kelelahan.

Sisa minggu itu berlangsung membosankan. Aku terbiasa dengan rutinitas kelasku. Pada hari Jumat aku sudah bisa mengenali wajah, kalaupun bukan nama, hampir semua murid di sekolah. Di gymnasium anak-anak sudah paham untuk tidak mengoper bola padaku dan tidak buru-buru melangkah di depanku kalau tim lain mencoba memanfaatkan kelemahanku. Dengan senang hati aku menyingkir dari mereka.

Jung Daehyun tidak kembali ke sekolah.

Setiap hari, dengan waswas aku memperhatikan sampai seluruh keluarga Jung memasuki kafetaria tanpanya. Setelah itu baru aku bisa santai dan ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan makan siang.

Sering kali obrolan kami adalah mengenai perjalanan menuju La Push Ocean Park dua minggu mendatang yang diprakarsai Chanyeol. Aku diajak, dan telah setuju untuk ikut. Bukan karena ingin, tapi lebih karena tidak enak menolaknya. Pantai seharusnya panas dan kering.

Hari Jumat dengan nyaman aku memasuki ruang kelas Biologiku, tak lagi menghawatirkan Daehyun. Yang kutahu, ia telah meninggalkan sekolah. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi aku tak bisa benar-benar menekan kekhawatiran bahwa akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas absennya Daehyun. Memang konyol sih.

Akhir pekan pertamaku di Forks berlalu tanpa insiden. Appa, yang tidak terbiasa menghabiskan waktu di rumah yang biasanya kosong, memilih bekerja sepanjang akhir pekan. Aku membersihkan rumah, mengerjakan PR, dan menulis _e-mail_ yang lebih ceria untuk eommaku. Hari Sabtu aku pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi berhubung koleksinya sangat sedikit, aku tidak jadi membuat kartu anggota; aku harus segera membuat jadwal untuk segera mengunjungi Gukje atau Buppyeong dan menemukan toko buku bagus disana. Iseng, aku membayangkan seberapa jauh jarak tempuh truk ini... dan bergidik memikirkannya.

Sepanjang akhir pekan hujan gerimis, tenang, sehingga aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

Hari Senin orang-orang menyapaku di parkiran. Aku tidak tahu nama mereka masing-masing, tapi aku balas melambai dan tersenyum pada semuanya. Pagi ini cuaca lebih dingin, tapi untungnya tidak hujan. Di kelas bahasa Inggris, seperti biasa Chanyeol duduk di sebelahku. Ada ulangan mendadak mengenai _Wuthering_ _Heights_. Sejujurnya, ulangan itu sangat mudah.

Secara keseluruhan aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman daripada yang kusangka bakal kurasakan pada titik ini. Lebih nyaman daripada yang pernah kuperkirakan. Ketika kami berjalan keluar kelas, udara dipenuhi butiran putih yang berputar-putar. Aku bisa mendengar orang-orang berteriak kesenangan. Angin menerpa pipi dan hidungku.

"Wow," kata Chanyeol. "Salju."

Aku memandang butiran kapas kecil yang mulai menggunung di sepanjang jalan setapak dan berputar-putar di wajahku.

"Uuuh." Salju. Hilang sudah hari baikku.

Chanyeol tampak terkejut. "Tidakkah kau suka salju?"

"Tidak. Itu berarti terlalu dingin untuk turun hujan." Jelas."Selain itu, kupikir seharusnya salju turun dalam bentuk kepingan—tahu kan, masing-masing bentuknya unik dan sebagainya. Ini sih hanya kelihatan seperti ujung _cotton bud_."

"Kau pernah melihat salju tidak sih?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja pernah." Aku terdiam.

Chanyeol tertawa. Lalu bola salju besar dan lembut menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya. Kami berbalik untuk melihat darimana asalnya. Aku curiga itu perbuatan Jongin, yang berjalan jauh memunggungi kami—dan bukannya menuju kelasnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki dugaan yang sama. Ia membungkuk dan mulai membentuk bola putih.

"Kita bertemu lagi saat makan siang, oke?" aku berkata sambil terus berjalan. Begitu orang-orang mulai melemparkan bola-bola basah itu, aku langsung masuk.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, matanya tertuju pada sosok Jongin yang semakin menjauh.

Sepagian itu semua orang membicarakan salju dengan perasaan senang, rupanya ini salju pertama di tahun baru. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tentu saja lebih kering daripada hujan—sampai saljunya mencair di kaus kakimu.

Aku berjalan waspada menuju kafetaria bersama Baekhyun seusai kelas bahasa Spanyol. Bola-bola salju melesat dimana-mana. Aku memegang _binder_ di tanganku, siap menggunakannya sebagai pelindung bila diperlukan. Baekhyun menganggapku konyol, tapi sesuatu pada ekspresiku menahannya untuk tidak melemparkan bola salju ke arahku.

Chanyeol menghampiri ketika kami sampai di pintu. Ia tertawa, gumpalan es meleleh di rambutnya. Ia dan Baekhyun bicara penuh semangat tentang perang salju ketika kami antre membeli makanan.

Di luar kebiasaan aku memandang sekilas ke meja di pojok. Lalu aku berdiri mematung. Ada 5 orang di meja itu. Baekhyun menarik lenganku.

"Halo? Youngjae? Kau mau apa?"

Aku menunduk, telingaku panas. Aku tak punya alasan untuk merasa malu, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Youngjae kenapa sih?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Hari ini aku minum soda saja." Aku berjalan pelan ke ujung antrean.

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan," kataku, mataku masih tertuju ke lantai.

Aku menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengambil makanan mereka, lalu mengikuti mereka ke meja, mataku menatap ke bawah.

Aku menghirup sodaku pelan-pelan, perutku keroncongan. Dua kali Chanyeol menanyakan keadaanku, dengan kekhawatiran yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Kukatakan aku baik-baik saja, tapi dalam hati berpikir apakah sebaiknya aku bersandiwara saja dan menyembunyikan diri di UKS selama 1 jam kedepan. Konyol. Aku seharusnya tak perlu melarikan diri.

Aku memutuskan untuk melirik sekali lagi ke meja tempat keluarga Jung berada. Kalau ia menatapku, aku akan bolos kelas Biologi, seperti pengecut. Aku terus menunduk dan mengintip sekilas dari balik bulu mataku. Tak satupun dari mereka melihat ke arahku. Aku sedikit mengangkat kepala.

Mereka sedang tertawa. Daehyun, Jongup, dan Yongguk rambut mereka berlumur salju yang meleleh. Junhong dan Himchan menjauhkan diri ketika Yongguk mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah ke arah mereka. Mereka menikmati hari bersalju, seperti anak-anak lainnya—hanya saja mereka lebih mirip adegan film ketimbang kami.

Tapi terlepas dari tawa dan keceriaan itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda, dan aku tak dapat mengatakan dengan pasti apa itu. Aku mengamati Daehyun dengan sangat saksama. Warna kulitnya sudah tidak terlalu pucat—barangkali memerah akibat perang-perangan salju—lingkaran di bawah matanya juga sudah tidak terlalu kentara.

Tapi ada sesuatu. Aku memikirkannya lagi sambil memandangi mereka, berusaha menemukan perbedaan itu.

"Kau sedang menatap apa, Youngjae-ah?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunanku, matanya mengikuti arah pandanganku.

Pada saat bersamaan mata Daehyun bersirobok dengan menunduk. Meski begitu aku yakin, saat sekilas mata kami beradu pandang itu, ia tidak terlihat kasar atau tak bersahabat seperti terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya kelihatan penasaran, seperti tidak puas.

"Jung Daehyun menatapmu," Baekhyun berbisik di telingaku sambill cekikikan.

"Dia tidak kelihatan marah, iya kan?" Aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Tidak," kata Baekhyun, terdengar bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Apakah seharusnya dia marah?"

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku," jawabku jujur. Aku masih gelisah. Kutelungkupkan kepalaku di tangan.

"Keluarga Jung tidak menyukai siapapun... _well_ , mereka memang tidak mempedulikan siapa-siapa. Tapi dia masih memandangimu."

"Sudah, jangan dilihat lagi," desisku.

Baekhyun mendengus, tapi toh dia mengalihkan pandangan. Kuangkat kepalaku sedikit untuk memastikan, dan bermaksud mengancamnya kalau dia menolak.

Lalu Chanyeol menyela kami—ia merencanakan perang salju di lapangan parkir seusai jam sekolah dan ingin kami bergabung.

Dengan penuh semangat Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Dari caranya menatap Chanyeol, aku ragu ia akan menolak apapun yang disarankan namja itu. Aku diam saja. Aku harus bersembunyi di gymnasium sampai lapangan parkir sepi.

Selama sisa waktu makan siang, dengan sangat hati-hati kuarahkan pandanganku ke mejaku sendiri. Kuputuskan untuk melaksanakan ideku tadi. Berhubung ia tidak kelihatan marah, aku akan ikut pelajaran Biologi. Perutku sedikit mulas ketika membayangkan akan duduk bersebelahan lagi dengannya.

Aku benar-benar tak ingin berjalan ke kelas bareng Chanyeol seperti biasa—sepertinya ia sasaran empuk para pelempar bola salju— tapi ketika kami berjalan menuju kelas, semua orang kecuali aku serempak mengeluh. Hujan turun, membuat salju disepanjang jalan setapak mencair. Aku menaikkan tudung jaket, menyembunyikan perasaan senangku. Artinya aku bebas, bisa langsung pulang setelah kelas Olahraga.

Chanyeol terus mencerocos, dan mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan menuju gedung 4.

Begitu tiba di kelas, aku lega karena mejaku masih kosong. Cho saem sedang berjalan mengelilingi kelas, membagikan mikroskop dan sekotak _slide_ untuk masing-masing meja. Selama beberapa menit pelajaran belum juga dimulai, dan ruangan langsung bergema dengan anak-anak yang mengobrol. Aku terus menjauhkan pandangan dari

pintu, iseng-iseng menggambari sampul buku catatanku.

Aku mendengar sangat jelas ketika kursi disebelahku bergeser, tapi mataku tetap terarah pada gambarku.

"Annyeong," kudengar suara merdu dan tenang.

Aku mendongak, terkejut karena Daehyun-lah yang sedang berbicara padaku. Ia duduk sejauh mungkin hingga ujung meja, tetapi kursinya diarahkan padaku. Air menetes dari rambutnya, berantakan—meski begitu ia terlihat seperti baru saja selesai syuting iklan _gel_ rambut. Wajahnya yang mempesona tampak bersahabat, senyum tipis mengembang di bibir tebalnya yang sempurna. Tapi matanya tampak hati-hati.

"Namaku Jung Daehyun," lanjutnya. "Aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri minggu lalu. Kau pasti Yoo Youngjae."

Saking bingungnya, kepalaku sampai pusing. Apakah aku selama ini berkhayal? Sekarang ia sangat sopan. Aku harus bicara, ia menunggu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun yang wajar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Ia tertawa lembut, tawa yang menyenangkan.

"Oh, kurasa semua orang tahu namamu. Seluruh kota telah menantikan kedatanganmu."

Aku nyengir. Sudah kuduga jawabannya akan seperti ini."Tidak," bantahku bodoh. "Maksudku, kenapa kau memanggilku Youngjae?"

Ia tampak bingung. "Kau mau dipanggil Youngjaey?"

"Tidak, aku lebih suka Youngjae," kataku. "Tapi kupikir Youngwon—maskudku appaku—pasti memanggilku Youngjaey dibelakangku—pasti itulah yang diketahui orang-orang sini," aku mencoba menjelaskan, benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

" Oh," ia tidak meneruskan. Aku memalingkan wajah malu-malu.

Untungnya Cho saem memulai pelajaran saat itu juga. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi mendengarkan saat dia mencoba menjelaskan tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan hari ini. _Slide_ dalam kotak tak dapat digunakan. Bersama partner masing-masing, kita harus memisahkan slide akar bawang merah dengan tahapan mitosis yang mereka repretansikan dan diberi label sesuai identitas mereka.

Kami tidak diperbolehkan membaca buku. Dalam 20 menit ia akan berkeliling untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya dengan benar.

"Mulai!" perintahnya.

"Kau duluan, partner?" tanya Daehyun. Aku mengangkat kepala dan kulihat ia tersenyum lebar begitu menawannya sampai-sampai aku hanya memandanginya seperti orang idiot."Atau aku bisa memulainya kalau kau mau." Senyum itu memudar, jelas ia mengira aku tidak kompeten melakukannya.

"Tidak," kataku, wajahku merah padam. "Aku akan memulainya."

Aku memamerkan kemampuanku, hanya sedikit. Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, dan tahu apa yang harus kucari. Seharusnya mudah. Aku menaruh _slide_ pertama di bawah mikroskop dan langsung menyesuaikan pembesarannya menjadi 40x. Kupelajari

 _slide-_ nya sebentar.

Aku yakin dengan pengamatanku. "Profase."

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" pintanya ketika aku mulai memindahkan _slide_ -nya. Daehyun mencoba menghentikannya dengan memegang tanganku. Jari-jarinya dingin bagai es, seolah ia baru saja menggengam tumpukan salju sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku buru-buru menarik tangan. Ketika ia menyentuhku, jarinya menyengatku bagai aliran listrik.

"Mian," gumamnya pelan, langsung meraih tangannya. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap meraih mikroskop. Meski masih kaget, aku memperhatikannya mengamati _slide_ lebih cepat daripada yang kulakukan tadi.

"Profase," dia setuju, dan menuliskannya dengan rapi pada halaman pertama lembar kerja kami. Ia langsung mengganti _slide_ pertama dengan yang kedua, lalu melihatnya sepintas.

"Anafase," gumamnya, sambil menulis.

Aku berusaha terdengar tidak peduli. "Boleh kulihat?" Ia tertawa mengejek, dan mendorong mikroskop ke arahku. Aku mengamati lewat lubang mikroskop dengan penasaran, dan merasa kecewa karena dugaanku salah. Sial, ia benar.

" _Slide_ 3?" Ku ulurkan tanganku tanpa memandangnya. Ia menyerahkannya padaku, sepertinya berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuhku lagi. Aku berusaha mengenalinya secepat aku bisa.

"Interfase." Aku mengoper mikroskop sebelum ia memintanya. Ia mengintip sebentar, lalu menuliskannya. Aku bisa saja menuliskannya selagi ia mengamati, tapi tulisan tangannya jelas rapi dan membuatku minder. Aku tak ingin merusak lembar kerja kami

dengan tulisan cakar ayamku.

Kami selesai duluan. Aku bisa melihat Chanyeol dan partnernya membandingkan 2 slide lagi dan lagi, dan kelompok lain membuka buku di bawah meja.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain kecuali memandangnya. Aku mendongak, dan ia sedang menatapku, pandangan frustasi dan misterius yang sama. Tiba-tiba aku menemukan perbedaan yang tak terkatakan selama ini di wajahnya.

"Kau memakai lensa kontak ya?" kataku tanpa berpikir. Ia tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang tak terduga.

"Tidak."

"Oh," gumamku. "Kupikir ada yang berbeda dengan matamu." Ia mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan wajah.

Sebenarnya aku yakin ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku ingat jelas warna hitam kelam matanya ketika terakhir kali melihatnya—warna itu sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat dan rambutnya yang cokelat kemerahan. Hari ini warna matanya benar-benar berbeda : cokelat kekuningan yang aneh, lebih gelap daripada mentega, tapi dengan nuansa keemasan yang sama. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu, kecuali ia berbohong tentang lensa kontaknya. Atau barangkali Forks membuatku sinting dalam artian sebenarnya.

Aku menunduk. Tangannya mengepal lagi.

Lalu Cho saem menghampiri meja kami, untuk melihat mengapa kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia melihat dari balik bahu, menatap percobaan yang telah selesai, lalu melihat lebih serius untuk memeriksa jawaban kami.

"Jadi, Daehyun, tidakkah kau pikir Youngjaey perlu diberi kesempatan menggunakan mikroskop?" tanya Cho saem.

"Youngjae," Daehyun meralat ucapan Cho saem. "Sebenarnya dia mengidentifikasi 3 dari 5 _slide_ itu." Sekarang Cho saem menatapku, ekspresinya skeptis.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan percobaan ini sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum malu-malu. "Tidak dengan akar bawang merah."

" _Whitefish blastula_?"

"Yeah."

Cho saem mengganguk. "Apa kau masuk kelas khusus di Seoul?"

"Nde."

" _Well_ ," katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Kupikir kalian cocok menjadi partner." Ia menggumamkan sesuatu lagi sambil berlalu.

Setelah ia pergi, aku mulai mencoret-coret buku catatanku."Sayang sekali turun salju, ya kan?" Daehyun bertanya. Aku punya perasaan ia terpaksa bercakap-cakap denganku. Ketakutan kembali menyelimutiku. Seolah-olah ia telah mendengar percakapanku dengan Baekhyun saat makan siang tadi dan berusaha membuktikan bahwa aku salah.

"Tidak juga," jawabku jujur, dan bukannya berpura-pura normal seperti yang lain. Aku masih berusaha menyingkirkan kecurigaan yang tolol ini, dan aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi.

"Kau tidak suka dingin." Itu bukan pertanyaan."Atau basah."

"Forks pasti bukan tempat menyenangkan bagimu," ujarnya melamun.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya," gumamku dingin. Ia tampak terpesona oleh perkataanku, entah untuk alasan apa, aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Wajahnya tampak sangat putus asa hingga aku berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya melebihi batas kesopanan seharusnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini?"

Tak seorangpun menayakan itu padaku—tidak blak-blakan seperti dirinya, begitu menuntut jawaban.

"Jawabannya... rumit."

"Rasanya aku bisa mengerti," desaknya.

Lama aku diam, lalu membuat kesalahan dengan beradu pandang dengannya. Mata keemasannya yang gelap membuatku bingung, dan aku menjawab tanpa berpikir.

"Eommaku menikah lagi," kataku.

"Itu tidak terdengar terlalu rumit," bantahnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia terlihat bersimpati. "Kapan itu terjadi?"

"September lalu." Suaraku terdengar sedih, bahkan untukku sendiri.

"Dan kau tidak menyukainya," Daehyun mencoba menebak, suaranya masih ramah.

"Tidak, Woojin-ssi baik. Terlalu muda barangkali, tapi cukup baik."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama mereka?"

Aku tak bisa mengerti ketertarikannya, tapi ia terus menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk, seolah kisah hidupku yang sangat membosankan entah mengapa sangat penting.

"Woojin-ssi sering bepergian. Dia pemain bola." Aku setengah tersenyum.

"Apakah dia terkenal?" tanyanya, balas tersenyum.

"Barangkali tidak. Dia bukan pemain _andal_. Benar-benar liga

kecil. Dia sering berpindah-pindah."

"Dan eommamu mengirimmu ke sini supaya dia bisa bepergian bersamanya." Lagi-lagi ia melontarkan dugaan, bukan pertanyaan.

Dahiku mengerut. "Tidak, ia tidak mengirimku kesini. Aku sendiri yang mau."

Alisnya bertaut. "Aku tidak mengerti," katanya, dan ia tampak bingung tanpa sebab mendengar kenyataan ini.

Aku menghela napas. Kenapa aku menjelaskan semua ini kepadanya? Ia terus menatapku penasaran.

"Mula-mula ia tinggal denganku, tapi dia merindukan Woojin-ssi. Ini membuatnya tidak bahagia... jadi sudah kuputuskan sudah waktunya menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas bersama appaku." Suaraku terdengar muram ketika selesai bercerita.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak bahagia," ujarnya.

"Terus?" tantangku.

"Itu tidak adil." Ia mengangkat bahu, namun tatapannya masih

tajam.

Aku tertawa sinis. "Tidakkah ada yang pernah memberitahumu? Hidup tidak adil."

"Aku yakin _pernah_ mendengarnya di suatu tempat sebelum ini,"timpalnya datar.

"Ya sudah, itu saja," kataku, bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih memandangiku seperti itu.

Tatapannya berubah menilai. "Kau pandai berpura-pura,"katanya pelan. "Tapi aku berani bertaruh kau lebih menderita daripada yang kau perlihatkan kepada orang lain." Aku nyengir, menahan keinginanku untuk menjulurkan lidahku seperti anak berumur 5 tahun, lalu memalingkan wajah."Apa aku salah?"Aku mencoba mengabaikannya.

"Kurasa tidak," gumamnya puas."Kenapa ini _penting_ buatmu?" tanyaku jengkel. Aku terus menghindari pandangannya, mengawasi Cho saem yang sedang berkeliling.

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus," ujarnya, teramat pelan hingga kupikir ia sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun setelah hening sebentar aku memutuskan itu satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa kudapat. Aku menghela napas, memandang marah ke papan tulis.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Daehyun. Ia terdengar senang.

Aku memandangnya tanpa berpikir... dan sekali lagi mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku lebih kesal pada diriku sendiri. Ekspresiku sangat mudah ditebak—eommaku selalu menyebutku buku yang terbuka." Wajahku merengut.

"Kebalikannya, aku malah sulit menebakmu." Terlepas dari semua yang kukatakan dan diduganya, ia terdengar bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti sangat pintar membaca sifat orang di kelasku."

"Biasanya." Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederet gigi putih bersih yang sempurna.

Cho saem menyuruh murid-murid tenang, dan aku berbalik lega untuk mendengarkan. Aku tak percaya telah menceritakan kehidupanku yang membosankan kepada namja aneh namun tampan ini, yang mungkin membenciku atau tidak. Ia tampak menikmati percakapan kami, tapi sekarang bisa kulihat, dari sudut mataku, bahwa ia menjauh lagi dariku, tangannya dengan tegang mencengkeram ujung meja.

Aku berusaha terlihat menyimak ketika Cho saem menjelaskan dengan menggunakan transparasi OHP, tentang apa yang telah kulihat tanpa kesulitan lewat mikroskop. Tapi aku tak bisa mengumpulkan pikiranku.

Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, Daehyun langsung meninggalkan kelas dengan gerakan anggun seperti yang dilakukannya Senin lalu. Dan seperti Senin lalu, aku memandangi kepergiannya dengan terkagum-kagum.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melompat ke sisiku dan merapikan buku-bukuku. Aku membayangkannya dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang.

"Itu buruk sekali," erangnya. "Semua _slide_ itu mirip. Kau beruntung berpasangan dengan si Jung."

"Gampang saja buatku," kataku, terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Aku langsung menyesal. "Aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini, itu saja," lanjutku sebelum perasaannya terluka.

"Si Jung tampak cukup ramah hari ini," ia berkomentar ketika kami mengenakan jas hujan. Chanyeol tidak tampak senang. Aku berusaha terdengar kasual. "Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya Senin lalu."

Aku tak sanggup menyimak celotehan Chanyeol sepanjang perjalanan menuju gymnasium, dan pelajaran Olahraga tidak terlalu menarik perhatianku. Chanyeol satu tim denganku hari ini. Ia mau berbaik hati menggantikan posisiku sekaligus menjalankan posisinya, sehingga lamunanku hanya terusik ketika aku mendapat giliran melakukan _serve_. Anggota timku dengan hati-hati menghindar setiap kali giliranku tiba.

Hujan hanya rintik-rintik ketika aku berjalan ke lapangan parkir, tapi aku merasa lebih gembira setelah berada di trukku yang kering. Kunyalakan mesin penghangat, sekali ini tidak memedulikan suara mesin yang meraung-raung. Aku membuka jaket, melepas tudungnya, dan mengibaskan serta mengacak rambut lembabku agar mengering dalam perjalanan pulang.

Aku memandang sekelilingku, memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat itulah aku menangkap sosok pucat yang diam tak bergerak itu. Jung Daehyun sedang bersandar di pintu depan Volvo, yang jaraknya 3 mobil dariku, matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku langsung mengarahkan pandangan dan memundurkan truk begitu terburu-buru hingga nyaris menabrak sebuah Toyota Corolla berkarat. Toyota itu beruntung, aku menginjak rem tepat pada waktunya. Trukku jenis penghancur. Aku menarik napas panjang, masih melihat ke sisi lain mobil, dan berhati-hati mundur lagi, kali ini lebih baik. Aku memandang lurus ke depan ketika melewati Volvo itu, namun sekilas aku bersumpah melihatnya tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hahhhh akhirnya diUp juga nihh, pokoknya makasih sama yang udah Review nihh FF, Reviewnya gak SAM bales soalnya SAM juga lagi agak sibuk hehe, tapi yang Divergent sama Damn It! SAM bales kok Reviewnya^^, dan yang Review FF ini juga Review nya pada lanjutttt, haha mungkin karena udah pernah baca jadi Review nya Cuma gitu doang :D, iya SAM pasti lanjut sampe Breaking Dawn kalo bisa mahh ^^,**

 **Ehh iya, SAM juga barusan Up FF Daejae baru XD judulnya "Hear You", diUpnya udah lumayan dari tadi sihh hehe di RnR juga yahh Reader-nim~~^^**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	5. 3 Fenomena

**TWILIGHT**

 **Summary :**

Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang remaja baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun, vampire cerdas, tampan yang berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya. Tapi segera saja Youngjae tahu ia adalah Vampire. It's Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Banghim/Jonglo/Yunjae/BAP/GOT7/TVXQ/EXO/YooYoungjae/JungDaehyun/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae - Jung Daehyun

Kim Himchan - Bang Yongguk

Choi Junhong - Moon Jongup

Kim Jaejoong - Jung Yunho

Im Jaebum

 **Others :**

Yoo Youngwon, Han Sunhwa, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah^^

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik SAM^^, ini Karya nya "Stephenie meyer" salah satu penulis novel kesukaan saya juga hehehe , so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **3\. Fenomena**

Ketika paginya aku membuka mata, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada cahaya. Masih cahaya hijau kelabu yang khas hari mendung di hutan, tapi bagaimanapun juga cerah. Aku menyadari tak ada kabut menyelubungi jendelaku. Aku melompat dari tempat tidur untuk melihat keluar, lalu mengerang ngeri.

Lapisan salju yang sempurna menutupi halaman, melapisi atap trukku, dan membuat jalanan menjadi putih. Tapi bukan itu bagian terburuknya.

Hujan yang turun kemarin telah membeku—melapisi pepohonan membentuk jarum dalam pola yang sangat indah, dan menjadikan jalan setapak licin dan berbahaya. Aku sendiri sudah cukup kerepotan agar tidak terpeleset saat jalanan kering, jadi mungkin lebih aman kalau aku tidur lagi sekarang.

Appa sudah berangkat sebelum aku turun. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi, hidup bersama Appa bagaikan hidup sendirian, dan aku mendapati diriku sendiri bersorak-sorai dan bukannya kesepian.

Aku sarapan semangkuk sereal dan jus jeruk. Aku merasa bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah, dan ini membuatku takut. Aku tahu bukan lingkungan yang menstimulasiku untuk belajar yang membuatku bersemangat, ataupun bertemu teman-teman baruku.

Kalau mau jujur, semangatku pergi ke sekolah lebih karena Jung Daehyun. Dan itu sangat, sangat bodoh. Aku seharusnya menghindari namja itu setelah omonganku yang tidak cerdas dan memalukan kemarin. Dan aku curiga padanya, kenapa ia harus berbohong tentang matanya? Aku masih takut dengan sifat permusuhan yang kadang-kadang terpancar dalam

dirinya, dan aku masih tak sanggup bicara setiap kali melihat wajahnya yang sempurna. Aku sangat sadar kelompokku dan kelompoknya sama sekali tidak cocok. Jadi tak seharusnya aku kepingin bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk bisa sampai dengan selamat ke

truk. Aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan ketika akhirnya sampai di truk, tapi aku berhasil berpegangan di kaca spion dan menyelamatkan diriku. Jelas hari ini bakal menjadi mimpi buruk.

Sambil mengemudi ke sekolah, kualihkan ketakutanku bakal terjatuh dan spekulasi yang bukan-bukan tentang Jung Daehyun, dengan memikirkan Chanyeol dan Jongin, dan betapa berbedanya sikap namja-namja terhadapku disini. Aku yakin aku tampak sama persis seperti ketika di Seoul. Barangkali namja-namja di tempat asalku telah menyaksikan aku perlahan-lahan melewati semua tahap kedewasaan yang membuat canggung dan masih memandangku dengan cara itu.

Mungkin karena aku masih baru disini, tempat sesuatu yang baru jarang-jarang ada. Mungkin kecanggunganku dianggap menarik dan bukannya menyedihkan, membuatku kelihatan seperti namja yang sedang kesusahan. Apapun alasannya, sikap Chanyeol yang seperti anak anjing dan sikap Jongin yang bersaing dengannya sangat mengganggu. Aku tak yakin apakah aku tidak akan memilih diabaikan saja.

Trukku sepertinya tidak masalah dengan es yang melapisi jalanan. Meski begitu, aku mengemudi sangat pelan, tak ingin tergelincir.

Ketika turun dari truk sesampainya di sekolah, aku tahu kenapa aku nyaris tidak mendapat masalah. Aku melihat sesuatu berwarna perak, dan aku berjalan ke bagian belakang truk—dengan hati-hati berpegangan pada sisi truk untuk menjaga keseimbangan—dan memeriksa banku. Ada rantai tipis saling berkaitan membentuk intan

di sekelilingnya. Appa telah bangun entah sepagi apa untuk

mengikatkan rantai salju di trukku. Tenggorokkanku tiba-tiba tercekat. Aku tak terbiasa diurus, dan perhatian appa yang diam-diam ini mengejutkanku.

Aku sedang berdiri di pojok belakang truk, berjuang melawan gelombang emosi mendadak yang ditimbulkan rantai salju itu, ketika mendengar suara aneh. Itu suara lengkingan tinggi, yang segera berubah sangat keras

hingga memekakan telinga. Aku mendongak, benar-benar terkejut.

Aku melihat beberapa hal bersamaan. Tidak ada yang bergerak lambat seperti di film-film. Sebaliknya semburan adrenalin membuat otakku bekerja lebih cepat, dan dengan jelas aku menyerap detail beberapa hal secara serentak. Jung Daehyun berdiri 4 mobil dariku, memandangku ngeri. Wajahnya tampak mencolok diantara lautan wajah disana, semua membeku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan adalah _van_ biru gelap yang meluncur, bannya terkunci

dan mengerem hingga berdecit, berputar-putar tak terkendali di

lapangan parkir yang tertutup es. Mobil itu nyaris menabrak bagian belakang trukku, dan aku berdiri diantara keduanya. Aku bahkan tak sempat memejamkan mata. Persis sebelum aku mendengar bunyi tabrakan keras _van_ di badan truk, sesuatu menerjangku, keras, tapi bukan dari arah yang

semula kuduga. Kepalaku membentur aspal yang tertutup es, dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang padat dan dingin menindihku ke tanah.

Aku terbaring di trotoar di belakang mobil cokelat yang terparkir di

sebelah truk. Tapi aku tak sempat memperhatikan yang lainnya, karena _van_ itu masih meluncur mendekat. Mobil itu berputar-putar mengerikan di dekat belakang truk, masih berputar dan meluncur, nyaris menabrakku _lagi_.

Suara mengumpat pelan membuatku sadar ada seseorang bersamaku, dan tak mungkin aku tidak mengenali suara itu. Sepasang tangan putih pucat yang panjang terulur melindungiku, dan _van_ itu bergetar hingga berhenti hanya sejengkal dari wajahku, tangan-tangan besar itu untungnya pas dengan rongga badan _van_. Lalu tangannya bergerak sangat cepat hingga tampak samar. Yang satu tiba-tiba mencengkram bagian bawah _van_ , dan sesuatu menarikku, mengayun-ayunkan kakiku seakan-akan aku boneka

mainan, sampai kakiku menabrak ban mobil coklat itu.

Suara gemuruh besi beradu memekakkan telinga, dan _van_ itu berhenti, lalu terdengar suara kaca pecah, berhamburan ke jalanan—tepat di tempat kakiku berada satu detik sebelumnya.

Benar-benar hening untuk waktu yang lama sebelum terdengar

jeritan. Dalam kekacauan yang tibatiba, aku bisa mendengar lebih dari satu orang meneriakkan namaku. Tapi lebih jelas lagi daripada semua teriakan itu, aku bisa mendengar suara pelan dan waswas Jung Daehyun di telingaku.

"Youngjae? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Suaraku terdengar aneh. Aku mencoba

duduk dan menyadari ia memegangiku sangat erat di satu sisi tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati," ia mengingatkan ketika aku menggeser tubuhku.

"Kurasa kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

Aku menyadari rasa sakit yang amat sangat di atas kepala

kiriku."Aduh," kataku, terkejut.

"Itulah yang kupikirkan." Anehnya suara Daehyun terdengar seperti menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana bisa..." suaraku perlahan menghilang. Aku

berusaha menjernihkan pikiran, mengumpulkan kekuatan."Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini secepat itu?"

"Aku berdiri di sebelahmu, Youngjae-ah," katanya, nada suaranya kembali serius.

Aku mencoba duduk dan kali ini dia membiarkanku, melepaskan pegangannya di pinggangku dan mundur sejauh mungkin di ruang yang sempit itu. Aku memandang wajahnya yang waswas dan polos, dan sekali lagi aku merasa bingung karena kekuatan matanya yang berwarna keemasan. Apa yang kutanyakan padanya tadi?

Lalu mereka menemukan kami, kerumunan orang dengan air mata membasahi wajah mereka, saling berteriak, berteriak kepada kami.

"Jangan bergerak," seseorang memerintah.

"Keluarkan Sehun dari bawah _van_!" terdengar teriakan lain.

Banyak sekali kesibukan di sekeliling kami. Aku mencoba bangkit, tapi tangan Daehyun yang dingin menahan bahuku."Sekarang jangan bergerak dulu."

"Tapi dingin," aku mengeluh. Aku terkejut karena ia tertawa

kecil. Ada kegetiran dalam suaranya."Kau ada di sebelah sana,"tiba-tiba aku ingat dan tawa kecilnya langsung berhenti. "Kau ada di sebelah mobilmu."

Ekspresinya berubah kaku."Tidak."

"Aku melihatmu." Sekeliling kami kacau. Aku bisa mendengar suara orang-orang dewasa yang lebih keras mendekat. Tapi aku tetap

bersikeras mendebatnya; aku benar, dan ia akan mengakuinya.

"Youngjae, aku sedang berdiri bersamamu, dan aku menarikmu dari sana." Ia menyalurkan kekuatan pandangannya padaku, seolah

memberitahu sesuatu yang penting.

"Tidak." Rahangku mengeras.

Warna emas di matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Kumohon, Youngjae-ah."

"Kenapa?" desakku.

"Percayalah padaku," ia memohon, suaranya yang lembut menggodaku.

Aku bisa mendengar suara sirene sekarang. "Maukah kau

berjanji menceritakan semuanya nanti?"

"Ya," tukasnya, tiba-tiba terdengar putus asa.

"Oke," aku mengulanginya dengan nada marah.

Butuh enam petugas medis dan dua guru—Kang saem dan Pelatih Choi—untuk memindahkan _van_ itu cukup jauh dari kami sehingga tandunya bisa dibawa mendekat. Daehyun dengan kasar menolak, dan aku berusaha melakukan hal yang sama, tapi Daehyun si pengkhianat memberitahu mereka kepalaku terbentur dan mungkin mengalami gegar otak. Aku nyaris mati karena malu ketika mereka memasang penyangga di leherku.

Sepertinya seluruh sekolah ada disana, ketika mereka mengangkutku ke dalam ambulans. Daehyun naik di depan. Menjengkelkan.

Yang membuat segalanya lebih parah, Kepala Polisi Yoo tiba

sebelum mereka membawaku pergi dengan selamat.

"Youngjae!" ia berteriak panik ketika menyadari aku ditandu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yo—Appa," keluhku. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ia beralih ke petugas paramedis di dekatnya untuk menanyakan

keadaanku. Aku berusaha tidak mendengarkan karena kepalaku

sudah penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ketika mereka

mengangkatku menjauh dari mobil, aku melihat lekukan dalam dibemper mobil cokelat itu—lekukan sangat dalam yang sesuai dengan kontur bahu Daehyun... Seolah-olah ia telah menahan mobil itu dengan

tenaga yang bisa merusak bingkai baja itu...

Keluarganya tampak di kejauhan, ekspresi mereka beragam, mulai dari protes sampai marah, tapi tak ada sedikitpun kepedulian akan keselamatan saudara mereka.

Aku berusaha mencari solusi masuk akal yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang baru saja kulihat—solusi yang menghilangkan asumsi

bahwa aku gila.

Tentu saja polisi mengawal ambulans itu menuju rumah sakit wilayah. Aku merasa konyol ketika mereka menurunkan aku. Yang membuatnya lebih buruk, Daehyun bisa melewati pintu rumah sakit tanpa bantuan sama sekali. Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

Mereka membawaku ke UGD, ruangan panjang dengan barisan tempat tidur yang dipisahkan oleh tirai berpola warna pastel. Seorang juru rawat meletakkan alat pemeriksa tekanan darah di lenganku dan termometer di bawah lidah. Karena tak ada yang bersedia menarik tirai agar aku mendapatkan privasi, kuputuskan aku tak perlu lagi mengenakan penyangga leher bodoh itu. Ketika juru rawat pergi, aku cepat-cepat melepaskan Velcro itu dan melemparnya ke kolong tempat tidur.

Lalu datang pasien lain, sebuah tandu diangkut ke tempat tidur di sebelahku. Aku mengenali Oh Sehun, temanku di kelas

Pemerintahan, balutan perban bernoda darah tampak erat

membungkus kepalanya. Sehun kelihatan seratus kali lebih parah daripada yang kurasakan. Ia menatapku waswas.

"Youngjae-ah, maafkan aku!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ah—kau tampak buruk, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ketika kami bicara, para juru rawat mulai melepaskan perban di kepalanya, memperlihatkan luka gores yang jumlahnya banyak di sekujur kening dan pipi kirinya.

Ia mengabaikanku.

"Kupikir aku bakal membunuhmu! Aku mengemudi terlalu cepat, dan mobilku selip..." Ia meringis ketika salah satu juru rawat mengelap wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, kau tidak mengenaiku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyingkir secepat itu? Kau ada disana, lalu kau menghilang..."

"Mmm... Daehyun menarikku."

Ia terlihat bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Jung Daehyun—dia berdiri di sebelahku." Aku tak pernah pandai berbohong, aku sama sekali tidak terdengar meyakinkan.

"Jung? Aku tidak melihatnya... wow, kurasa semuanya berlangsung cepat sekali. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa begitu. Dia ada disini entah dimana, tapi mereka tidak

mengangkutnya dengan tandu."

Aku tahu aku tidak sinting. Apa yang terjadi? Tak ada yang bisa

menjelaskan apa yang telah kusaksikan.

Lalu mereka mendorongku pergi dengan kursi roda untuk merongent kepalaku. Kukatakan kepada mereka aku baik-baik saja, dan aku benar. Aku bahkan tidak mengalami gegar otak. Aku bertanya apakah aku boleh pergi, tapi juru rawat bilang aku harus bicara dulu dengan dokter. Jadi, aku terperangkap di UGD, menunggu, terganggu dengan Sehun yang terus-menerus meminta

maaf dan berjanji akan melakukan apa saja untukku.

Tak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, ia terus saja menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya kupejamkan mataku dan mengabaikannya. Ia terus menggumamkan penyesalan.

"Apa dia tidur?" aku mendengar suara yang merdu bertanya. Mataku langsung terbuka. Daehyun berdiri di ujung tempat tidurku, nyengir. Aku memandangnya. Tidak mudah—akan lebih wajar jika aku mengerling padanya.

"Hei, Daehyun, aku sangat menyesal—" Sehun memulai. Daehyun mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak ada darah, tidak seru," katanya, memamerkan giginya

yang sempurna. Ia beranjak dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur Sehun, namun menghadap ke arahku. Ia nyengir lagi."Jadi, apa kata mereka?" ia bertanya kepadaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi mereka tidak mengijinkanku pergi,"

aku mengeluh. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak ditandu seperti kami?"

"Itu cuma soal siapa yang kau kenal," jawabnya. "Tapi jangan

khawatir, aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Lalu seorang dokter menghampiri, dan mulutku menganga melihatnya. Ia masih muda, pirang... dan lebih tampan dari bintang film manapun yang pernah kulihat. Meski begitu ia pucat, tampak lelah, dengan lingkaran di bawah matanya. Dari yang dideskripsikan appa, ini pasti ayah Daehyun.

"Jadi, Mr. Yoo," dr. Jung berkata dengan suara sangat merdu,"bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, mudah-mudahan untuk terakhir

kali.

Ia berjalan ke papan pembaca foto rontgen di atas kepalaku dan menyalakannya."Hasil rontgenmu bagus," katanya."Apa kepalamu sakit? Kata Daehyum, kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

"Tidak apa-apa," aku mengulangi sambil menghela napas, lalu menatap Daehyun geram.

Jemari dokter yang dingin meraba ringan tulang tengkorakku. Ia memperhatikan ketika aku meringis."Sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak juga." Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah.

Aku mendengar suara tawa, dan melihat Daehyun tersenyum

meremehkan. Mataku menyipit.

" _Well_ , ayahmu berada di ruang tunggu—kau bisa pulang dengannya sekarang. Tapi kembalilah kalau kau merasa pusing atau mengalami masalah sekecil apapun dengan penglihatanmu."

"Bisakah aku kembali ke sekolah?" tanyaku, membayangkan Appa bakal kelewat perhatian padaku.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat hari ini."

Aku menatap Daehyun. "Apakah _dia_ boleh pergi ke sekolah?"

"Harus ada yang menyebarkan kabar gembira bahwa kita selamat," kata Daehyun ponggah.

"Sebenarnya," dr. Jung meralat,"sepertinya seluruh penghuni sekolah ada di ruang tunggu saat ini."

"Oh tidak," erangku, menutupi wajahku dengan tangan.

Alis dr. Jung terangkat. "Kau mau tinggal disini?"

"Tidak, tidak!" aku berkeras, menurunkan kakiku ke sisi tempat tidur dan langsung melompat. Terlalu cepat—aku terpeleset, dan dr. Jung menangkapku. Ia tampak waswas."Aku baik-baik saja," aku meyakinkannya lagi. Tak perlu memberitahunya bahwa keseimbanganku tak ada hubungannya dengan kepalaku yang terbentur.

"Minum Tyfenol untuk mengurangi sakitnya," ia memberikan saran sambil memegangiku.

"Sakitnya tidak separah itu kok,"aku berkeras.

"Kedengarannya kau sangat beruntung," kata dr. Jung, tersenyum sambil menandatangani statusku dengan gerakan berlebihan.

"Aku beruntung karena Daehyun kebetulan ada di sebelahku,"

aku menekankann ucapanku dengan menatap Daehyun lekat-lekat.

"Oh, _well_ , ya," ujar dr. Jung, tiba-tiba menyibukkan diri dengan kertas didepannya. Lalu ia berpaling memandang Sehun, dan menghampiri tempat tidur sebelah. Intuisiku tepat, sang dokter sedang memikirkannya.

"Aku khawatir _kau_ harus tinggal bersama kami lebih lama," ia

berkata kepada Sehun, dan mulai memeriksa luka-lukanya.

Begitu dokter memunggungiku, aku bergeser ke sisi Daehyun."Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" aku berbisik. Ia mundur selangkah, rahangnya sekonyong-konyong mengeras.

"Ayahmmu sudah menunggumu," katanya sepelan mungkin.

Aku memandang dr. Jung dan Sehun."Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu, kalau kau tidak

keberatan," desakku.

Ia menatapku jengkel, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri ruang panjang itu. Aku nyaris berlari untuk mengejarnya. Begitu kami berbelok di sudut menuju lorong pendek, ia berbalik menghadapku."Kau mau apa sih?" tanyanya jengkel. Tatapannya dingin.

Sikapnya yang tak bersahabat mengintimidasiku. Kata-kata

yang mengalir tak seketus yang kuinginkan. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku menyelamatan hidupmu—aku tak berhutang apa-apa padamu."

Aku tersentak mendengar amarah dalam suaranya. "Kau sudah janji."

"Youngjae, kepalamu terbentur, kau tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Nada suaranya tajam.

Emosiku meluap-luap sekarang, kutatap dia tajam-tajam. "Tak

ada yang salah dengan kepalaku."

Ia balas menantang. "Apa yang kau mau dariku, Youngjae?"

"Aku mau tahu yang sebenarnya," kataku. "Aku mau tahu kenapa aku berbohong untukmu."

"Apa _menurutmu_ yang terjadi?" sergah Daehyun. Lalu semua terlontar begitu saja.

"Yang kutahu kau tak ada di dekatku—Sehun juga tidak

melihatmu, jadi jangan bilang aku mengarang semuanya. _Van_ itu mustinya sudah menghancurkan kita berdua—tapi nyatanya tidak,

dan tanganmu meninggalkan lekukan di badan mobil itu—juga dimobil yang lain, dan kau sama sekali tidak terluka—dan _van_ itu

seharusnya menghancurkan kakiku, tapi kau menahannya..."Aku bisa mendengar betapa itu terdengar sinting, dan aku tak bisa melanjutkannya. Aku begitu marah sehingga bisa merasakan air mata mulai menggenangi mataku, aku berusaha menahannya dengan

menggertakkan gigiku.

Ia menatapku tak percaya. Tapi wajahnya tegang, tampak bersalah."Kaupikir aku mengangkat mobil _van_ itu dari atas tubuhmu?"nada suaranya mempertanyakan kewarasanku, tapi itu justru membuatku semakin curiga. Itu seperti kalimat yang dibawakan dengan sangat baik sekali oleh seorang aktor berbakat.

Aku hanya mengangguk sekali, rahangku mengeras."Tak ada yang bakal mempercayai itu, kau tahu." Suaranya terdengar mengejek sekarang.

"Aku takkan memberitahu siapa-siapa." Aku mengucapkan

setiap kata dengan pelan, hati-hati mengendalikan amarahku.

Wajahnya tampak kaget. "Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

"Ini penting buatku," desakku."Aku tak suka berbohong—jadi sebaiknya ada alasannya yang baik mengapa aku melakukannya."

"Tak bisakah kau berterima kasih saja dan melupakannya?"

"Terima kasih." Aku menunggu, marah dan berharap.

"Kau takkan menyerah, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu... kuharap kau menikmati kekecewaanmu."

Kami saling menatap marah dalam hening. Akulah yang

pertama bicara, berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Perhatianku nyaris

teralihkan oleh wajahnya yang pucat dan menawan. Rasanya seperti menatap malaikat penghancur.

"Kenapa kau bahkan peduli?"tanyaku dingin. Ia berhenti, dan sesaat wajahnya yang indah tak

disangka-sangka berubah rapuh.

"Aku tak tahu," bisiknya.

Lalu ia berbalik dan menjauh.

Aku sangat marah, hingga butuh beberapa menit agar bisa bergerak. Setelah bisa berjalan, aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu keluar di ujung lorong. Ruang tunggu lebih tidak menyenangkan dari yang kukhawatirkan. Sepertinya semua wajah yang kukenal di Forks ada disana, menatapku. Appa bergegas ke sisiku, aku mengangkat tangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kuyakinkan dirinya dengan nada jengkel.

Aku masih kesal, tak ingin bebasa-basi.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Dr. Jung memeriksaku, dan katanya aku baik-baik saja dan

bisa pulang." Aku menghela napas. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongin ada disana, mulai bergabung dengan kami. "Ayo," pintaku. Appa meletakkan lengannya di punggungku, tidak

benar-benar menyentuhku, lalu membimbingku ke pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kaca. Aku melambai malu-malu ke arah teman-temanku, berharap bisa menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Rasanya sangat lega—itulah pertama kali aku merasakannya—berada di mobil patroli. Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdiam diri. Aku begitu larut dalam pikiranku sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan appa di

dekatku. Aku yakin sikap Daehyun di lorong tadi merupakan jawaban atas hal-hal aneh yang baru kusaksikan, yang masih tak bisa kupercaya.

Ketika kami tiba di rumah, appa akhirnya bicara."Mm... kau harus menelepon Sunhwa." Ia menunduk bersalah.

Aku terkejut. "Kau memberitahu eomma!"

"Maaf."

Aku membanting pintu mobil patroli sedikit lebih keras daripada yang seharusnya ketika keluar.

Tentu saja ibuku histeris. Aku harus memberitahunya setidaknya tiga puluh kali bahwa aku baik-baik saja sebelum ia bisa tenang. Ia memohon supaya aku mau pulang—melupakan kenyataan

bahwa saat itu rumah kosong—tapi permohonan eomma lebih mudah kutolak daripada yang kubayangkan.

Aku asyik dengan misteri yang

disimpan Daehyun. Dan agak lebih terobsesi kepada Daehyun.

Pabbo, pabbo, pabbo. Aku tidak terlalu ingin meninggalkan Forks

sebagaimana seharusnya, sebagaimana yang seharusnya diinginkan orang normal dan waras.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal malam itu. Appa

terus-menerus mengawasiku, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku berhenti di perjalanan untuk mengambil 3 Tyfenol di kamar mandi. Obat ini lumayan membantu, dan begitu rasa sakitnya mereda, aku tertidur pulas.

Itu adalah malam pertama aku memimpikan Jung Daehyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf gak bales Review, SAM lagi sibuk T-T... Thanks For Review ;))**

 **Mind To Review? :D**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	6. 4 Undangan

**TWILIGHT**

 **Summary :**

Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang remaja baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun, vampire cerdas, tampan yang berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya. Tapi segera saja Youngjae tahu ia adalah Vampire. It's Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Banghim/Jonglo/Yunjae/BAP/GOT7/TVXQ/EXO/YooYoungjae/JungDaehyun/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae - Jung Daehyun

Kim Himchan - Bang Yongguk

Choi Junhong - Moon Jongup

Kim Jaejoong - Jung Yunho

Im Jaebum

 **Others :**

Yoo Youngwon, Han Sunhwa, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Luhan

Cast akan bertambah^^

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik SAM^^, ini Karya nya "Stephenie meyer" salah satu penulis novel kesukaan saya juga hehehe , so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **4\. Undangan**

Dalam mimpiku sangat gelap, dan cahaya samar-samar disana terpancar dari kulit Daehyun. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya punggungnya ketika ia menjauh dari diriku, meninggalkanku dalam kegelapan. Tak peduli seberapa cepat aku berlari, aku tak bisa mengejarnya; tak peduli seberapa keras aku memanggil, ia tak pernah berbalik. Karena ketakutan, aku terbangun di tengah malam dan tidak bisa tidur lagi untuk waktu yang sepertinya lama sekali. Setelah itu ia nyaris ada dalam mimpiku setiap malam, tapi selalu bayangan yang tak pernah bisa kujangkau.

Selama sebulan setelah kecelakaan itu segalanya terasa tidak nyaman, menegangkan, dan pada awalnya memalukan. Yang membuatku cemas, aku mendapati diriku menjadi perhatian selama sisa minggu itu. Oh Sehun selalu mengikuti kemana saja aku pergi, terobsesi untuk memperbaiki segalanya, entah dengan cara apa. Aku mencoba menyakinkannya bahwa yang kuinginkan melebihi segalanya adalah agar ia melupakan kejadian itu— terutama karena aku baik-baik saja—tapi ia tetap berkeras. Ia mengikuti dan duduk bersamaku di meja makan siang yang sekarang penuh orang. Chanyeol dan Jongin bahkan tak kalah sebal padanya ketimbang yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Dan aku jadi khawatir telah mengundang penggemar yang tak kuinginkan.

Tak seorangpun sepertinya peduli tentang Daehyun, meskipun aku terus-menerus menceritakan bahwa dialah sang pahlawan—bagaimana dia menarikku dan nyaris saja ikut terlindas. Aku berusaha terdengar meyakinkan. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan orang-orang lain selalu berkomentar bahwa mereka tidak melihatnya sampai _van_ itu ditarik. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa tak seorangpun melihatnya berdiri jauh dariku, sebelum ia tiba-tiba, dengan tidak mungkinnya, menyelamatkan hidupku.

Merasa kecewa, aku menyadari alasan yang masuk akal— tak seorangpun menyadari keberadaan Daehyun seperti aku. Tak seorangpun memperhatikannya seperti aku. Betapa menyedihkan.

Daehyun tak pernah dikelilingi orang-orang yang penasaran

ingin mendengar cerita itu dari sudut pandangnya. Orang-orang

menghindarinya seperti biasa. Keluarga Jung duduk di meja yang sama seperti biasa, tidak makan, hanya mengobrol sendiri. Tak satupun dari mereka, terutama Daehyun, memandang ke arahku lagi.

Ketika ia duduk di sebelahku di kelas, dan sejauh mungkin,

sepertinya ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku. Hanya

kadang-kadang, ketika tangannya tiba-tiba mengepal—kulitnya meregang bahkan lebih putih dari tulangnya—aku berpikir ia tidak

secuek penampilannya. Ia berharap tak pernah menarikku dari depan mobil Sehun—tak

ada kesimpulan lain yang bisa kutarik selain itu.

Aku sangat ingin bicara dengannya, dan aku sudah berusaha melakukannya sehari setelah kecelakaan. Terkahir kali aku bertemu dengannya, di luar ruang UGD, kami berdua begitu marah. Aku masih marah karena ia tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku, meskipun aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Tapi

nyatanya ia toh telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, entah bagaimana caranya. Dan dalam sekejap kemarahanku berganti rasa syukur yang mengagumkan.

Ia sudah duduk ketika aku sampai di kelas Biologi, tanpa melirik kanan-kiri. Aku duduk, berharap ia akan berpaling ke arahku. Ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari aku berada disana.

"Annyeong, Daehyun-ah," sapaku ramah, mencoba terlihat sopan. Ia menoleh sedikit tanpa memandang mataku, mengangguk sekali, lalu berpaling lagi.

Dan itulah kontak terakhirku dengannya, meskipun ia ada disana, sejengkal dariku, setiap hari. Kadang-kadang aku memerhatikannya, tak sanggup menahan diriku—meskipun hanya dari jauh, di kafetaria atau di parkiran. Kuperhatikan matanya yang keemasan semakin hari semakin gelap.

Tapi di kelas aku seolah tak

memedulikannya, seperti ia juga tak memedulikanku. Aku benar-benar merana. Dan mimpi-mimpiku berlanjut.

Meskipun aku berlagak tak peduli, emosi yang terpancar dalam _e-mail_ - _e-mail-_ ku membuat eomma menyadari keadaanku yang tertekan.

Ia menelepon beberapa kali, mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya, bahwa cuacalah yang membuatku sedih.

Setidaknya Chanyeol senang melihat kebisuan antara aku dan

pasangan lab-ku. Bila kulihat ia khawatir aksi penyelamatan Daehyun yang gagah berani bisa saja membuatku terkesan, dan Chanyeol lega menyadari yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Ia semakin percaya diri, duduk di ujung mejaku sebelum pelajaran Biologi dimulai, mengabaikan Daehyun, seperti ia mengabaikan kami semua.

Salju benar-benar lenyap setelah hari bersalju yang berbahaya

itu. Chanyeol kecewa tidak bisa main perang-perangan salju lagi, tapi senang perjalanan ke pantai akan segera terwujud. Meski begitu hujan terus-menerus turun dan minggu demi minggu pun berlalu.

Baekhyun membuatku menyadari 1 masalah lagi—ia menelepon hari Selasa pertama bulan Maret untuk meminta izin mengajak Chanyeol ke pesta dansa musim semi 2 minggu lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak keberatan... kau tak ingin mengajaknya?" ia mendesak terus ketika aku mengatakan sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Tidak, hyung, aku tak akan pergi," aku meyakinkannya. Berdansa sudah jelas di luar kemampuanku.

"Bakal asyik banget lho."Usahanya membujukku benar-benar setengah hati, aku curiga Baekhyun lebih menikmati popularitasku yang

tidak biasa dan bukannya kehadiranku yang sesungguhnya.

"Bersenang-senanglah dengan Chanyeol," aku mendukungnya.

Keesokan harinya aku terkejut Baekhyun tidak cerewet seperti biasa di kelas Trigono dan Spanyol. Ia diam saja ketika berjalan di sebelahku menuju kelas, dan aku takut menanyakan alasannya. Kalau Chanyeol menolak ajakannya, pasti akulah orang terakhir yang ingin diberitahunya.

Kekhawatiranku semakin menguat saat makan siang, ketika Baekhyun duduk sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol, berbincang sangat akrab

dengan Jongin. Chanyeol juga diam, tidak seperti biasa. Chanyeol masih diam ketika mengantarku ke kelas, wajahnya yang suram pertanda buruk. Tapi ia tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu hingga aku duduk di kursi dan ia bertengger di mejaku. Seperti biasa, aku sadar Daehyun duduk cukup dekat hingga aku bisa menyentuhnya, namun toh begitu jauh seolah ia hanyalah rekaan imajinasiku.

"Jadi," kata Chanyeol menatap lantai, "Bakhyun memintaku pergi dengannya ke pesta dansa musim semi."

"Bagus dong." Aku berusaha terdengar ceria dan bersemangat."Kau akan bersenang-senang dengan Baekhyun hyung."

" _Well_..." ia berkata ragu sambil mengamati senyumku, jelas

tidak menyukai reaksiku. "Aku bilang padanya aku akan memikirkannya."

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Kubiarkan kekecewaan memancar dari nada suaraku, meskipun aku lega Chanyeol tidak langsung mengatakan tidak. Wajahnya memerah ketika menunduk lagi. Aku merasa iba.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kalau-kalau... _well,_ kalau kau berencana mengajakku."

Aku berhenti sesaat, membenci perasaan bersalah yang

menyelimutiku. Tapi dari sudut mata kulihat kepala Daehyun tanpa sadar miring ke arahku.

"Hyung, kurasa kau harus bilang ya padanya," kataku.

"Apa kau sudah mengajak seseorang?" Apakah Daehyun sadar Chanyeol menatap nanar ke arahnya?

"Tidak," aku menyakinkannya. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta

dansa."

"Kenapa tidak?" desak Chanyeol.

Aku tak jadi mengatakan bahaya yang bakal muncul bila aku

berdansa, jadi aku langsung menyusun rencana baru.

"Hari Sabtu itu aku akan pergi ke Gukje," tuturku. Lagipula aku

memang perlu ke luar kota—tahu-tahu saja itu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Tak bisakah kau pergi lain kali?"

"Maaf, tidak bisa," kataku. "Jadi seharusnya kau tidak membuat Baekhyun hyung menunggu lebih lama—itu tidak baik."

"Yeah, kau benar," gumamnya, lalu berbalik, dengan muram berjalan ke mejanya. Aku memejamkan mata dan menekan jari-jariku ke kening, mencoba mengusir perasaan bersalah dan simpati dari

benakku. Cho Saem mulai bicara.

Aku menghela napas dan

membuka mata. Dan Daehyun sedang menatapku penasaran, raut frustrasi yang sama dan tak asing bahkan lebih jelas terpancar di matanya yang hitam. Aku balas menatap, terkejut, berharap ia akan langsung membuang muka. Tapi ia malah terus menatap tajam mataku. Tak diragukan lagi aku akan berpaling. Tanganku mulai gemetaran.

"Mr. Jung?" panggil Cho Saem, menunggu jawaban dari

pertanyaan yang tak sempat kudengar.

"Siklus Krebs," jawab Daehyun, tampak enggan memalingkan

wajah dan menatap Cho Saem.

Aku menunduk memandang bukuku begitu ia tak lagi menatapku, berusaha menenangkan diri. Pengecut seperti biasa, aku menangkup pipi kananku untuk

menyembunyikan wajah. Aku tak mempercayai aliran emosi yang bergetar dalam diriku—hanya karena ia kebetulan menatapku untuk pertama kali setelah enam minggu lamanya. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya mempengaruhiku seperti ini. Menyedihkan. Lebih dari menyedihkan, ini tidak sehat.

Aku berusaha sangat keras agar tidak memedulikannya selama

sisa pelajaran, dan berhubung ini tidak mungkin, setidaknya agar ia tidak tahu bahwa aku peduli. Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, aku berbalik memunggunginya untuk mengumpulkan barang-barangku, berharap ia langsung pergi seperti biasa.

"Youngjae?" Suaranya seharusnya tidak se-familier itu, seolah-olah aku telah mengenalnya sepanjang hidupku dan bukannya beberapa

minggu yang singkat.

Perlahan aku berbalik, enggan. Aku tak ingin merasakan apa yang kutahu _akan_ kurasakan ketika aku memandang wajahnya yang kelewat sempurna. Ekspresiku hati-hati ketika akhirnya menghadapnya, ekspresinya tidak bisa kutebak. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Apa? Apa kau berbicara denganku lagi?" akhirnya aku bertanya, nada kesal yang tidak disengaja menyelinap dalam suaraku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas pelan lewat hidung, sadar aku mengertakkan gigi. Ia menunggu."Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Daehyun?" aku bertanya, mataku tetap terpejam, lebih mudah berbicara rasional padanya dengan cara ini.

"Aku minta maaf." Ia terdengar tulus. "Aku tahu sikapku sangat

kasar. Tapi lebih baik seperti itu, sungguh."Aku membuka mata. Wajahnya sangat serius.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu," kataku, hati-hati.

"Lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman," ia menjelaskan."Percayalah."

Mataku menyipit. Aku pernah mendengar hal _itu_ sebelumnya."Sayang sekali kau tidak menyadarinya sejak awal," desisku tertahan. "Kau jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyesal begini."

"Menyesal?"Perkataan itu dan nada suaraku, jelas membuatnya

kaget. "Menyesal kenapa?"

"Karena tidak membiarkan _van_ bodoh itu menimpaku."Ia terpana. Ia memandangku keheranan.

Ketika akhirnya bicara, ia nyaris terdengar marah. "Kau pikir

aku menyesal telah menyelamatkanmu?"

"Aku _tahu_ kau merasa begitu," tukasku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Ia jelas sangat marah.

Aku memalingkan wajah dan menelan semua tuduhan liar yang ingin kulontarkan kepadanya. Kukumpulkan semua buku-bukuku, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Aku bermaksud meninggalkan

kelas dengan gaya dramatis, tapi tentu saja ujung sepatu botku tersangkut sudut pintu sehingga buku-buku jatuh berantakan. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, sempat berpikir untuk pergi saja. Lalu aku menghela napas dan membungkuk untuk memungutinya. Ia ada

disana, ia sudah menyusun semuanya kembali. Ia menyerahkan buku-buku itu padaku, wajahnya tegang.

"Terima kasih," kataku dingin.

Matanya menyipit. "Sama-sama," balasnya geram.

Aku langsung bangkit berdiri, berpaling darinya, dan melangkah ke gymnasium tanpa menoleh. Keadaan di gymnsium kacau. Kami belajar basket. Anggota timku tidak pernah mengoper bola padaku, dan itu bagus, tapi aku sering sekali terjatuh. Kadang-kadang aku menyeret orang lain jatuh bersamaku. Hari ini aku lebih kacau daripada biasanya karena kepalaku penuh dengan Daehyun. Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi pada kakiku, tapi pikiran itu terus muncul persis ketika aku membutuhkan keseimbangan.

Seperti biasa, rasanya lega ketika sekolah usai. Aku nyaris berlari ke truk, banyak orang yang ingin kuhindari. Kecelakaan itu hanya meninggalkan sedikit kerusakan pada trukku. Aku harus mengganti lampu belakangnya, dan kalau mahir mengecat aku akan mengecat ulang trukku. Orangtua Sehun terpaksa menjual _van_ mereka.

Aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung saat berbelok dan melihat sosok yang tinggi dan gelap bersandar di sisi trukku. Lalu aku sadar itu hanya Jongin. Aku mulai melangkah lagi.

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah," sapaku.

"Annyeong, Youngjae-ah."

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu. Aku tidak

memperhatikan nada suaranya yang kaku, jadi kata-katanya berikutnya mengagetkanku.

"Ehh, aku hanya bertanya-tanya... maukah kau pergi ke pesta dansa musim semi denganku?" Suaranya bergetar.

"Kupikir yeoja lah yang mengajak," kataku, terlalu bingung untuk berdiplomasi.

" _Well,_ ya," ia mengakuinya malu-malu.

Aku berhasil menenangkan diri dan berusaha tersenyum hangat."Terima kasih untuk ajakannya, tapi aku akan pergi ke Gukje hari itu."

"Oh," katanya. "Well, mungkin lain kali."

"Tentu," aku menyetujuinya, lalu menggigit bibir. Aku tak ingin dia kelewat serius menanggapinya.

Dengan malas-malasan ia kembali ke dalam sekolah. Aku mendengar suara tawa samar-samar. Daehyun sedang melangkah melewati depan trukku, menatap lurus ke depan, bibirnya terkaput. Aku membuka pintu, melompat masuk, dan membantingnya keras-keras. Kupacu trukku hingga mengeluarkan suara memekakkan dan mundur ke jalanan. Daehyun sudah berada di mobilnya, hanya selang 2 kendaraan, meluncur mulus dihadapanku, memotong jalanku. Ia berhenti disana—menunggu keluarganya; aku bisa melihat mereka berempat berjalan kemari, tapi masih di sekitar kafetaria. Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk menyengol bemper Volvo yang

mengkilap itu, tapi ada kelewat banyak saksi. Mobil-mobil lain sudah mulai antre. Tepat di belakangku, Oh Sehun dengan Sentra bekas yang baru dibelinya melambai padaku. Aku terlalu jengkel untuk menyapanya.

Ketika duduk disana, memandang kemana saja kecuali mobil didepanku, aku mendengar suara ketukan di jendela truk. Aku memandang, ternyata Sehun. Aku melirik spionku, bingung. Mobilnya

masih menyala, pintunya terbuka. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke sisi truk untuk membuka jendela. Keras sekali. Aku berhasil membukanya separuh, lalu menyerah."Maaf, Sehun-ah, Jung menghalangiku." Aku kesal—jelas kemacetan ini bukan salahku.

"Oh, aku tahu—aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu selagi kita

terjebak disini." Ia nyengir. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi."Maukah kau mengajakku ke pesta dansa musim semi?"lanjutnya.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar kota, Sehun-ah." Suaraku agak ketus. Aku harus mengingat-ingat bukan salahnya kalau Chanyeol dan Jongin telah menguras kesabaranku hari ini.

"Yeah, Chanyeol hyung sudah bilang," akunya.

"Lalu kenapa—"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berharap kau hanya ingin menolaknya secara halus."

Oke, ini benar-benar salahnya.

"Mian, Sehun-ah," kataku, berusaha menyembunyikan kejengkelanku. "Aku benar-benar akan pergi ke luar kota."

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Masih ada pesta prom."

Sebelum aku bisa menyahut, ia sudah berjalan kembali ke

mobilnya. Aku tak sabar lagi menunggu Junhong, Himchan, Yongguk, dan Jongup masuk ke Volvo. Dari kaca spionnya, mata Daehyun tertuju padaku. Tak diragukan lagi ia gemetar karena tawa, seolah-olah ia mendengar sendiri setiap kata yang diucapkan Sehun. Kakiku gatal ingin menginjak pedal gas... 1 tabrakan kecil tak akan melukai mereka, paling-paling cuma lecet. Kuinjak pedal gasnya.

Tapi mereka semua sudah masuk ke dalam, dan Daehyun memacu kencang Volvo-nya. Perlahan aku mengemudikan trukku menuju rumah, hati-hati, sambil menggerutu sendiri sepanjang jalan.

Sesampainya di rumah aku memutuskan untuk membuat

 _enchiladas_ ayam untuk makan malam. Masaknya lama, dan itu bisa membuatku tetap sibuk. Ketika aku sedang menumis bawang dan cabe, telepon berbunyi. Aku nyaris takut mengangkatnya, tapi itu bisa

saja eomma atau appa.

Ternyata Baekhyun, dan ia sangat ceria; Chanyeol menemuinya sepulang sekolah dan menerima ajakannya. Aku mengatakan ikut senang sambil mengaduk tumisanku. Ia harus pergi, ia ingin menelepon dan memberitahu Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Aku memberinya saran—dengan nada kasual—bahwa Kyungsoo, si pemalu yang satu kelas Biologi denganku, bisa mengajak Jongin. Dan Luhan, si jutek yang selalu mengabaikanku saat makan siang, bisa mengajak Sehun; kudengar belum ada yang mengajaknya. Baekhyun pikir itu ide bagus. Berhubung sekarang ia yakin dengan Chanyeol, ia terdengar tulus saat mengharapkan kehadiranku di pesta dansa. Lagi-lagi aku menceritakan rencanaku tentang Gukje.

Setelah menutup telepon aku berusaha berkonsentrasi membuat makan malam—terutama mengiris daging ayamnya tipis-tipis, aku

tak mau masuk ruang UGD lagi.

Tapi kepalaku berputar-putar,

mencoba menganalisis setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Daehyun hari ini. Apa maksudnya, lebih baik kami tidak berteman?

Perutku bergejolak begitu aku memahami maksudnya. Ia pasti

tahu betapa aku sangat terpesona olehnya, ia pasti tidak ingin itu berlanjut... karena itu kami tidak bisa berteman... karena ia sama sekali tidak tertarik padaku.

Tentu saja ia tidak tertarik padaku, pikirku marah, mataku perih—jelas bukan karena irisan bawang. Aku tidak _menarik_. Sementara Daehyun sangat. Menarik... dan pintar... dan misterius... dan sempurna... dan tampan...dan barangkali bisa mengangkat _van_ berukuran besar dengan 1 tangan.

 _Well_ , tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa melupakannya sekarang. Aku _akan_ meninggalkannya. Aku akan selamat melewati semua pikiran ini, kemudian berharap ada sekolah di barat daya, atau mungkin Hawaii, yang akan menawariku beasiswa. Aku memikirkan pantai-pantai

dengan sinar matahari dan pohon palem ketika _enchiladas_ -ku selesai dan aku memasukkannya ke _oven_.

Appa tampak curiga ketika ia pulang dan mencium aroma cabe hijau. Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya— makanan Meksiko yang layak dimakan dan dekat dengan Forks barangkali ada di selatan Korea. Tapi dia polisi, bahkan meskipun polisi kota kecil, jadi dia cukup berani mencicipinya. Sepertinya ia suka. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat ia perlahan-lahan mempercayakan urusan dapur

kepadaku.

"Appa?" aku bertanya ketika dia hampir selesai makan.

"Yeah, Youngjae-ah?"

"Mmm, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, aku akan berakhir pekan di Gukje Sabtu depan... kalau boleh?" Aku tidak ingin minta izin—itu memberi kesan buruk—tapi aku merasa kasar, jadi aku menyelipkannya di bagian akhir.

"Kenapa?" Ia terkejut, seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditawarkan Forks.

" _Well_ , aku ingin membeli beberapa buku—koleksi perpustakan disini sedikit sekali—dan barangkali membeli beberapa pakaian juga." Uangku lebih banyak dari biasanya, berkat appa, mengingat aku tak perlu membeli mobil. Bukan berarti truk itu tidak menghabiskan banyak biaya. Bahan bakarnya boros sekali.

"Barangkali sistem pembuangan truk itu bermasalah," katanya,

menyuarakan pikiranku.

"Aku tahu, aku akan berhenti di Gwangbok-dong dan Buppyeong—kalau terpaksa."

"Apa kau pergi sendirian?" tanyanya, dan aku tak bisa menebak apakah ia curiga aku punya pacar gelap atau hanya mengkhawatirkan trukku.

"Nde."

"Gukje kota besar—kau bisa tersesat," ujarnya waswas.

"Appa, Seoul lima kali lebih besar daripada Gukje, Gukje masih berada di Kota Busan—dan aku bisa membaca peta, jangan khawatir."

"Kau mau aku ikut bersamamu?"

Aku berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ngeriku mendengar

ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Appa, barangkali aku akan seharian menjajal

pakaian—sangat membosankan."

"Oh, oke." Membayangkan bakal duduk di toko pakaian langsung mematikan niatnya.

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum.

"Apa kau akan kembali saat pesta dansa?"

Grr. Hanya di kota sekecil ini seorang ayah mengetahui kapan

pesta dansa sekolah diadakan.

"Tidak—aku tidak berdansa, Appa." Dari semua orang di dunia ini, harusnya dia mengetahuinya— mengingat aku tidak mewarisi masalah keseimbanganku dari eommaku.

Ia ternyata mengerti. "Oh, ya benar," katanya.

Keesokan paginya, ketika akan memarkir truk, aku sengaja

parkir sejauh mungkin dari Volvo silver itu. Kalau berada di dekatnya, bisa-bisa aku tergoda untuk merusaknya. Ketika keluar dari truk, kunciku terjatuh dari genggaman dan mendarat di kaki. Ketika aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, sebuah tangan putih bergerak cepat dan mendahului aku. Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku. Jung Daehyun tampak tepat di sebelahku, bersandar santai di trukku.

"Bagaimana kau _melakukannya_?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus sebal.

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan kunci trukku. Ketika aku meraihnya, ia menjatuhkannya di telapak tanganku.

"Muncul tiba-tiba."

"Youngjae-ah, bukan salahku kalau kau tidak pernah memperhatikan sekelilingmu." Seperti biasa suaranya tenang—lembut, merdu.

Kutatap wajahnya yang sempurna. Warna matanya berubah terang lagi hari ini, warna madu keemasan yang kental. Lalu aku menunduk, untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa kau membuat kemacetan kemarin?"tanyaku sambil tetap mengalihkan pandangan. "Kupikir kau seharusnya berpura-pura aku tidak ada, bukannya membuatku kesal setengah mati."

"Itu demi kebaikan Sehun, bukan aku. Aku harus memberinya

kesempatan," oloknya.

"Kau..." ujarku geram. Aku tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata yang cukup jahat. Seharusnya amarahku ini bisa membakarnya, tapi sepertinya ia malah semakin terhibur.

"Dan aku tidak berpura-pura kau tidak ada," lanjutnya.

"Jadi, kau _sedang_ berusaha membuatku kesal sampai mati

rasanya? Mengingat _van Sehun_ gagal membunuhku?"Amarah berkilat-kilat di matanya yang kekuningan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, selera humornya lenyap.

"Youngjae, kau benar-benar sinting," katanya, suaranya dingin. Telapak tanganku memanas—ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul sesuatu. Aku terkejut pada diriku sendiri. Aku biasanya tidak menyukai kekerasan. Aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu," panggilnya. Aku terus berjalan marah, menerobos

hujan. Tapi dia menyusulku dengan mudah."Maafkan aku, sikapku tadi itu kasar," katanya sambil berjalan. Aku mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak bilang itu tidak benar," lanjutnya,"tapi bagaimanapun juga itu kasar."

"Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku sendirian?" gerutuku.

"Aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu, tapi kau menghalangiku," ia

tertawa. Sepertinya selera humor Daehyun sudah kembali.

"Kau ini berkepribadian ganda ya?" tanyaku ketus.

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

Aku menghela napas. "Baik kalau begitu. Apa yang ingin kau

tanyakan?"

"Aku sedang bertanya-tanya, seminggu setelah Sabtu

depan—kau tahu, pesta dansa musim semi—"

"Kau sedang _melucu_ ya?" aku menyelanya, mengitarinya.

Wajahku jadi basah kuyup saat menengadah memandangnya.

Matanya bersinar jail. "Izinkan aku menyelesaikannya."Aku menggigit bibir, dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan serta mengaitkan jemariku, sehingga aku tak bisa melakukan hal-hal berbahaya.

"Aku dengar kau mau ke Gukje hari itu, dan aku juga bertanya-tanya apakah kau memerlukan tumpangan." Benar-benar tak terduga.

"Apa?" Aku tak yakin maksud perkataannya.

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan ke Gukje?"

"Dengan siapa?" tanyaku terkesima.

"Tentu saja aku." Ia mengucapkan setiap suku kata perlahan-lahan, seolah-olah bicara dengan orang cacat mental.

Aku masih tertegun. " _Kenapa_?"

" _Well,_ aku berencana pergi ke Gukje beberapa minggu lagi, dan, sejujurnya, aku tak yakin trukmu bisa sampai kesana."

"Trukku baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak untuk kepedulianmu." Aku mulai berjalan lagi, tapi terlalu terkejut hingga tidak semarah tadi.

"Tapi apakah trukmu bisa sampai dengan sekali mengisi bensin?" Ia berhasil menyusulku.

"Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu." Dasar pemilik Volvo silver tolol.

"Penyia-nyiaan sumber daya yang tak dapat diperbaharui adalah urusan semua orang."

"Jujur saja, Daehyun." Aku merasakan kebahagiaan merasukiku ketika menyebut namanya, dan aku membencinya. "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu. Kupikir kau tak mau berteman denganku."

"Aku bilang akan lebih baik kalau kita tidak berteman, bukannya tidak mau menjadi temanmu."

"Oh, terima kasih, sekarang _semua_ nya jelas." Sindiran tajam.

Aku sadar ternyata aku sudah berhenti melangkah. Kami berada di bawah atap kafetaria, jadi aku bisa lebih mudah melihat wajahnya. Yang jelas itu tidak membantuku berpikir lebih jelas.

"Akan lebih _bijaksana_ bagimu untuk tidak berteman denganku," ia menjelaskan. "Tapi aku sudah lelah berusaha menjauh darimu, Youngjae-ah."Tatapannya begitu lekat ketika ia mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir, suaranya berapi-api. Aku sampai tak ingat bagaimana caranya bernafas.

"Maukah kau pergi ke Gukje bersamaku?" tanyanya, masih

menatapku tajam. Aku masih belum bisa bicara, jadi aku hanya mengangguk.

Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu wajahnya kembali serius."Kau benar-benar harus menjauh dariku," ia mengingatkan."Sampai ketemu di kelas."Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah kami datang tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Yeyy diUp Again T-T maaf lamaaaaa, kalian tahu? SAM sibukk :(, pokoknya terima kasihh banyak atas Review kalian Reader-nimm, walau pun gak SAM bales, tapi selalu SAM baca kok Review kalian, tapi... :(( you know lahh, mind to review again? XD**

 **Alamakk yjae populer yahh ;D hehe iyalah namvyeon kuuu ;P hehehe...,**

 **Dannn SAM bawa FF barunya kak Anni Jung nihh , judulnya "Egoistic" liat diprofil SAM yahh :D**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	7. 5 Golongan Darah

**TWILIGHT**

 **Summary :**

Yoo Youngjae adalah seorang remaja baik hati yang jatuh cinta pada Jung Daehyun, vampire cerdas, tampan yang berusaha menyembunyikan rahasianya. Tapi segera saja Youngjae tahu ia adalah Vampire. It's Daejae fanfiction/Daejae/Banghim/Jonglo/Yunjae/BAP/GOT7/TVXQ/EXO/YooYoungjae/JungDaehyun/SAM/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae - Jung Daehyun

Kim Himchan - Bang Yongguk

Choi Junhong - Moon Jongup

Kim Jaejoong - Jung Yunho

Im Jaebum

 **Others :**

Yoo Youngwon, Han Sunhwa, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Cast akan bertambah^^

 **Nama-nama diatas aku hanya meminjamnya yahh^^, tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekkan mereka!**

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Fantasy/Adventure/Mystery/**

 **Cerita ini asli! bukan milik SAM^^, ini Karya nya "Stephenie meyer" salah satu penulis novel kesukaan saya juga hehehe , so saya tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat nde^^…**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **5\. Golongan darah**

Aku berjalan menuju kelas bahasa Inggris dengan setengah melamun. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari ketika aku sampai, pelajaran sudah dimulai.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Mr. Yoo," sindir Lee saem.

Wajahku merah padam dan aku bergegas ke tempat dudukku. Ketika pelajaran berakhir, barulah aku menyadari Chanyeol tidak duduk di sebelahku seperti biasa. Aku merasakan cubitan rasa bersalah. Tapi ia dan Jongin menungguku di pintu seperti biasa, jadi aku menyimpulkan mereka sudah sedikit memaafkanku. Chanyeol sudah lebih cerewet ketika kami berjalan, dan semakin bersemangat ketika membicarakan perkiraan cuaca untuk akhir pekan ini. Hujan diperkirakan akan berhenti sebentar, dan itu berarti berita baik untuk rencananya jalan-jalan ke pantai. Aku berusaha terdengar bersemangat, sebagai ganti karena telah membuatnya kecewa kemarin. Tetap saja: hujan atau tidak hujan, suhunya paling-paling sekitar 4°C, kalau kami beruntung.

Sisa pagi itu berlangsung samar-samar. Sulit dipercaya, bahwa aku tidak hanya mengkhayalkan perkataan Daehyun, dan sorot matanya. Barangkali itu hanya mimpi yang sangat nyata hingga sulit membedakannya dengan kenyataan sebenarnya. Kelihatannya itu lebih mungkin.

Jadi aku merasa tidak sabar dan sekaligus ngeri ketika Baekhyun dan aku memasuki kafetaria. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, aku ingin tahu apakah ia telah berubah dingin dan tidak peduli lagi, seperti yang kulihat beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Atau barangkali, berkat sebuah keajaiban, aku benar-benar mendengar yang kudengar tadi pagi. Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh tentang rencananya di pesta dansa—Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah mengajak Jongin dan Sehun dan mereka akan pergi bersama-sama. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari sikapku yang tak menyimak.

Kekecewaan menyergapku ketika pandanganku tertuju ke mejanya. Keempat saudaranya ada disana, tapi dia tidak ada. Apakah dia pulang? Aku antre di belakang Baekhyun yang masih terus mencerocos. Hatiku hancur. Selera makan siangku lenyap—aku hanya membeli sebotol limun. Aku cuma ingin duduk dan mengasihani diriku.

"Jung Daehyun sedang memandangimu lagi," kata Baekhyun, akhirnya membuyarkan lamunanku. "Aku kepingin tahu kenapa ya dia duduk sendirian hari ini."

Kuangkat kepalaku cepat-cepat. Aku mengikuti tatapan Baekhyun dan menemukan Daehyun, tersenyum lebar, menatapku dari meja kosong di seberang kafetaria tepat dari tempat dia biasanya duduk.

Begitu kami beradu pandang, ia mengangkat tangan dan mengarahkan telunjuknya kepadaku, mengajakku bergabung dengannya. Ketika aku menatapnya tidak percaya, ia mengedipkan mata.

"Apakah maksudnya _kau_?" Baekhyun bertanya, suaranya terkejut.

"Mungkin dia butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakan PR Biologi," gumamku menenangkannya. "Mmm, sebaiknya aku cari tahu apa yang diinginkannya." Aku merasakan tatapan Baekhyun ketika pergi menghampiri Daehyun. Setibanya di meja namja itu, aku berdiri di belakang kursi di seberangnya, ragu-ragu.

"Duduklah bersamaku hari ini," pintanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku duduk, hati-hati mengawasinya. Ia masih tersenyum. Sulit dipercaya seseorang setampan ini begitu nyata. Aku khawatir ia bisa menghilang tiba-tiba di balik asap, lalu aku terbangun dari mimpi.

Ia sepertinya menungguku mengatakan sesuatu."Ini tidak seperti biasanya," akhirnya aku berkata.

" _Well..._ " ia berhenti, lalu sisanya terurai begitu saja."Kuputuskan mengingat aku toh bakal pergi ke neraka, lebih baik kulakukan semuanya saja sekalian."

Aku menunggu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal. Waktu pun berlalu.

"Tahu tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," akhirnya aku mengaku.

"Arra." Ia tersenyum lagi, lalu mengubah topik. "Kurasa teman-temanmu marah padaku karena telah menculikmu."

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Bisa kurasakan mereka mulai bosan menatapku.

"Aku mungkin saja takkan mengembalikanmu," katanya sambil mengedip jail. Aku menelan ludah. Ia tertawa. "Kau tampak khawatir."

"Ani," kataku, tapi konyolnya suaraku bergetar. "Sebenarnya aku terkejut... apa yang menyebabkan ini semua?"

"Sudah kubilang—aku capek berusaha menjauh darimu. Jadi aku menyerah." Ia masih tersenyum, tapi matanya yang kekuningan tampak serius.

"Menyerah?" ulangku bingung.

"Ya—menyerah berusaha bersikap baik. Sekarang aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi sebagaimana mestinya." Senyumnya memudar ketika ia menjelaskan, dan suaranya terdengar serius.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatku bingung."

Senyum menawan itu muncul lagi."Aku selalu berkata terlalu banyak kalau bicara denganmu—itu salah satu masalahnya."

"Jangan khawatir—aku tak mengerti satu pun ucapanmu," sindirku.

"Aku mengandalkan itu."

"Jadi, terus terang, apakah sekarang kita berteman?"

"Teman..." sahutnya menerawang, ragu-ragu.

"Atau tidak," gumamku.

Ia nyengir. " _Well_ , kurasa kita bisa mencobanya. Tapi kuperingatkan kau, aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu." Di balik senyumnya peringatan itu tampak sangat nyata.

"Kau sering bilang begitu," aku mengingatkannya, berusaha mengabaikan perutku yang tiba-tiba bergejolak, dan menjaga suaraku tetap tenang.

"Ya, karena kau tidak mendengarkan. Aku masih menunggu kau mempercayainya. Kalau pintar, kau akan menghindariku."

"Kurasa penilaianmu atas intelektualitasku cukup jelas." Mataku menyipit. Ia tersenyum menyesal."Jadi, selama aku adalah... orang yang tidak pintar, kita akan mencoba berteman?" aku berjuang menyimpulkan pembicaraan yang membingungkan ini.

"Kedengarannya masuk akal." Aku menunduk memandang tanganku yang memegangi botol limun, tak yakin apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"tanyanya penasaran. Aku memandang matanya yang keemasan, bingung, dan seperti biasa mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Aku mencoba menebak siapa sebenarnya kau ini." Rahangnya menegang, tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa kau berhasil?" ia bertanya dengan nada tak acuh.

"Tidak terlalu," akuku.

Ia tertawa. "Apa teorimu?"

Wajahku merona. Selama sebulan terakhir ini, aku sendiri bimbang antara Lee Minho dan Lee Jongsuk. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengungkapkannya.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku?" pintanya, memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi dengan senyuman menggoda yang tak disangka-sangka.

Aku menggeleng. "Terlalu memalukan."

"Itu _sangat_ memusingkan, kau tahu," keluhnya.

"Tidak," aku langsung membantah, mataku menyipit. "Aku tak bisa _membayangkan_ kenapa itu harus memusingkan—hanya karena seseorang menolak menceritakan apa yang mereka pikirkan, meskipun mereka terus menerus melontarkan komentar misterius untuk membuatmu terjaga semalaman dan memikirkan apa sebenarnya maksudnya... nah, kenapa itu memusingkan?" Ia nyengir. "Atau lebih baik," lanjutku, semua pikiran mengganggu yang terpendam selama ini akhirnya bisa kukeluarkan dengan bebas, "katakan saja orang itu juga melakukan hal-hal aneh—mulai dari menyelamatkan nyawamu dari keadaan mustahil pada suatu hari, sampai memperlakukanmu seperti orang asing pada keesokan harinya, dan ia tak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa, bahkan setelah berjanji akan melakukannya. Itu, juga, akan _sangat_ memusingkan."

"Kau marah, ya?"

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele." Kami bertatapan, tanpa tersenyum.

Ia memandang lewat bahuku, lalu tanpa diduga mencemooh. "Apa?"

"Pacarmu sepertinya mengira aku bersikap tidak sopan padamu—dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kita atau tidak." Ia mencemooh lagi.

"Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu," kataku dingin. "Lagipula, aku yakin kau salah."

"Tidak. Aku pernah bilang, kebanyakan orang mudah ditebak."

"Kecuali aku, tentu saja."

"Ya, kecuali kau." Tiba-tiba suasana hatinya berubah, tatapannya muram.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa begitu."

Aku harus berpaling dari tatapannya. Aku berkonsentrasi untuk membuka tutup botol limunku. Aku meneguknya sekali, sambil menatap meja tanpa benar-benar melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyanya, pikirannya teralih.

"Tidak." Rasanya aku tak ingin memberitahunya perutku sudah kenyang—dengan ketegangan. "Kau?" Kutatap meja yang kosong didepannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar." Aku tak mengerti raut wajahnya—sepertinya ia merasa lucu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Boleh minta tolong?" pintaku setelah beberapa saat merasa ragu.

Sekonyong-konyong ia seperti berhati-hati. "Tergantung apa yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak susah kok," aku meyakinkannya. Ia menunggu, waswas namun penasaran.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya... kalau-kalau lain kali kau mau mengingatkanku sebelum mengabaikanku, demi kebaikanku sendiri. Jadi aku bisa siap-siap." Aku memandangi botol limunku ketika mengatakannya, mengitari lingkaran tutupnya dengan kelingkingku.

"Kedengarannya adil." Ia merapatkan bibirnya supaya aku tidak tertawa ketika aku memandangnya lagi.

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu apa aku juga boleh minta satu jawaban sebagai gantinya?" pintanya.

"Satu."

"Ceritakan padaku _satu_ teori."

Uuppss. "Jangan yang itu."

"Kau tidak memberi syarat, kau hanya bilang satu jawaban," ia mengingatkan aku.

"Kau sendiri selalu ingkar janji," aku balas mengingatkan.

"Hanya satu teori—aku takkan tertawa."

"Pasti kau bakal tertawa." Aku yakin mengenai yang satu ini. Ia menunduk, lalu memandangku dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik, matanya yang kekuningan tampak membara.

" _Please_?" ia menghela napas, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

Aku mengerjap, pikiranku kosong. Sialan, bagaimana ia _melakukan_ nya?

"Mmm, apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ceritakan satu teori, sedikit saja." Matanya yang berkilat-kilat masih menatapku.

"Ehh, _well_ , digigit laba-laba yang mengandung radio aktif?" Apakah dia bisa menghipnotis juga? Atau aku hanya penurut yang tak berdaya?

"Itu sih tidak kreatif," ejeknya.

"Maaf, cuma itu yang kupunya," tukasku kesal.

"Kau benar-benar jauh dari kebenaran," godanya.

"Tidak ada laba-laba?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dan tidak ada radio aktif?"

"Tidak."

"Sial," keluhku.

"Aku juga terkena batu _kryptonite_ ," sahutnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau kan tidak boleh tertawa, ingat?" Ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Nanti juga aku tahu," kataku mengingatkan.

"Kuharap kau tidak mencobanya." Ia berubah serius lagi.

"Karena...?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bukan _superhero_? Bagaimana kalau aku orang jahat?" Ia tersenyum menggodaku, tapi aku tak mengerti maksud di balik tatapannya.

"Oh," kataku, ketika beberapa potongan ucapannya yang misterius tiba-tiba terasa masuk akal. "Aku mengerti."

"Benarkah?" Wajahnya langsung menegang, seolah-oleh ia khawatir telah tidak sengaja bicara terlalu banyak.

"Kau berbahaya?" aku menebak, denyut nadiku lebih cepat ketika dengan sendirinya aku menyadari kebenaran kata-kataku sendiri. Ia _memang_ berbahaya. Ia telah mencoba memberitahuku selama ini.

Ia hanya memandangku, tatapannya sarat emosi. Aku tidak mengerti. "Tapi tidak jahat," bisikku, sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak percaya kau jahat."

"Kau salah." Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Ia menunduk, lalu mengambil tutup botol, dan memutar-mutarnya di antara jemarinya.

Aku menatapnya, membayangkan kenapa aku tidak merasa takut. Ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya—itu jelas. Tapi aku hanya merasa khawatir, tidak nyaman... dan, lebih dari segalanya, terpesona.

Perasaan sama yang selalu kurasakan ketika berada di dekatnya. Keheningan berlanjut hingga aku tersadar kafetaria sudah hampir kosong. Aku melompat kaget. "Kita bakal terlambat."

"Aku tidak ikut pelajaran hari ini," katanya, memutar tutup botol begitu cepat hingga tampak kabur.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Membolos itu menyehatkan." Ia tersenyum padaku, tapi

matanya masih waswas.

" _Well_ , aku masuk," kataku. Aku kelewat pengecut mengenai resiko ketahuan guru.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke tutup botol bekasnya. "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu lagi."

Aku ragu-ragu, bingung, tapi kemudian bunyi bel pertama membuatku bergegas menuju pintu keluar— sambil menatap untuk terakhir kali, memastikan ia tak bergeser dari posisinya.

Ketika aku setengah berlari menuju kelas, kepalaku berputar lebih kencang daripada tutup botol tadi. Hanya sedikit sekali pertanyaan yang telah terjawab, mengingat banyaknya pertanyaan yang muncul. Setidaknya hujan telah reda. Aku beruntung, Cho saem belum tiba di kelas ketika aku sampai. Aku bergegas duduk di kursiku, sadar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatapku. Chanyeol tampak kesal; Kyungsoo kelihatan terkejut, dan sedikit kagum.

Lalu Cho saem masuk, dan mengabsen kami satu per satu. Ia memain-mainkan beberapa kotak kecil di tangannya. Diletakkannya kotak-kotak itu di meja Chanyeol, menyuruhnya membagikannya ke yang lain.

"Oke, _guys_ , aku mau kalian mengambil satu potongan dari masing-masing kotak," kata Cho saem seraya mengambil sepasang sarung tangan karet dari saku jas lab-nya, lalu mengenakannya. Suara yang keras terdengar ketika sarung tangan itu masuk hingga pergelangan tangannya terdengar tidak menyenangkan bagiku.

"Yang pertama kalian ambil seharusnya kartu indikator, ia melanjutkan, meraih kartu persegi dengan empat persegi diatasnya, lalu memperlihatkannya kepada kami. "Yang kedua aplikator segi empat—" ia mengangkat sesuatu yang mirip sisir yang nyaris tak

bergerigi "—dan yang ketiga jarum suntik kecil steril." Ia mengangkat benda kecil yang terbuat dari plastik biru dan membukanya. Dari jauh ujung jarumnya tidak kelihatan, tapi perutku langsung mulas.

"Aku akan berkeliling dengan air tetes untuk mempersiapkan kartu kalian, jadi tolong jangan mulai sebelum aku datang." Ia mulai dari meja Chanyeol lagi, berhati-hati meneteskan setetes air pada masing-masing keempat kotak itu. "Lalu aku mau kalian dengan hati-hati menusuk jari kalian dengan jarum..." Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menusukkan jarum itu ke ujung jari tengah Chayeol. Oh, tidak. Cairan lengket mengalir keluar di hadapanku.

"Taruh setetes darah, sedikit saja, pada masing-masing kotak." Ia memeragakannya, meremas jari Chanyeol hingga darahnya mengalir. Aku menelan liurku karena tegang, perutku rasanya mau meledak. "Kemudian oleskan ke kartu," ia selesai dengan peragaannya, memperlihatkan kartu yang sudah ditetesi darah kepada kami. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mendengar penjelasannya dengan telingaku yang berdenging.

"Palang Merah menggelar acara donor darah di Gimhae akhir pekan yang akan datang, jadi kupikir kalian harus tahu golongan darah kalian." Ia terdengar bangga. "Kalian yang belum genap 18 tahun perlu izin dari orangtua—aku punya formulir izinnya di mejaku."

Ia berkeliling dengan air tetesnya. Kutempelkan pipiku ke permukaan meja yang hitam, mencari kesejukan dan berusaha tetap sadar. Di sekelilingku aku bisa mendengar jeritan, suara anak-anak mengeluh, dan suara tawa ketika teman-teman sekelas menusuk jari mereka. Aku menghirup napas pelan lewat mulutku.

"Youngjae-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cho saem. Suaranya terdengar sangat dekat, mengagetkanku.

"Aku sudah tahu golongan darahku, saem," kataku lemah. Aku takut mengangkat kepala.

"Apa kau mau pingsan?"

"nde, Saem," gumamku, diam-diam menendang diriku sendiri karena tidak membolos.

"Ada yang mau menolong bawa Youngjae ke UKS?" seru Cho saem. Aku tak perlu melihat untuk mengetahui Chanyeol-lah yang mengajukan diri.

"Kau bisa jalan?" tanya Cho saem.

"Nde," bisikku. Keluarkan saja aku dari sini, pikirku. Kalau perlu, aku akan merangkak.

Chanyeol sepertinya bersemangat sekali ketika memeluk pinggangku dan menarik lenganku ke bahunya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku sepenuhnya padanya ketika kami berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Chanyeol menarikku pelan menyeberangi sekolah. Ketika kami tiba di sekitar kafetaria, tidak terlihat dari gedung empat, kalau-kalau Cho saem memperhatikan, aku berhenti.

"Biarkan aku duduk dulu sebentar," aku memohon padanya. Ia membantuku duduk di ujung jalan setapak. "Dan apapun yang kau lakukan, jaga tanganmu," kataku

mengingatkan. Aku masih sangat pusing. Aku merebahkan diri dengan posisi miring, menempelkan pipi ke lapisan semen yang dingin dan lembap, memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ini agak membantu.

"Wow, kau pucat, Youngjae-ah," kata Chanyeol khawatir.

"Youngjae?" suara yang berbeda memanggil dari jauh.

Tidak! Tolong biarkan suara yang sangat kukenal itu hanya imajinasi.

"Apa yang terjadi—apakah dia sakit?" Suaranya lebih dekat sekarang, dan ia terdengar muram. Aku tidak sedang berkhayal. Aku terus memejamkan mata, berharap diriku mati. Atau setidaknya, tidak muntah.

Chanyeol tampak sangat khawatir. "Kurasa dia pingsan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia bahkan tidak menusuk jarinya."

"Youngjae." Daehyun sudah disebelahku sekarang, lega. "Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Tidak," erangku. "Pergilah."

Ia tertawa.

"Aku sedang membawanya ke UKS," Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan nada defensif, "tapi dia tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh lagi."

"Aku akan mengantarnya," kata Daehyun. Aku masih bisa mendengar senyuman dalam kata-katanya. "Kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Tidak," protes Chanyeol. "Aku yang seharusnya melakukannya."

Tiba-tiba jalan setapak seolah lenyap dari bawahku. Kubuka mataku karena terkejut. Daehyun telah menggendongku, begitu mudahnya seolah beratku hanya lima kilo, bukannya 65.

"Turunkan aku!" Kumohon, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku muntah di tubuhnya. Ia sudah berjalan sebelum aku selesai bicara.

"Yak!" seru Chanyeol, yang tertinggal jauh di belakang kami. Daehyun mengabaikannya. "Kau tampak kacau," katanya padaku, nyengir.

"Turunkan aku," keluhku. Ayunan langkahnya tidak membuatku lebih baik. Ia membopongku dengan lembut, menaruh seluruh berat tubuhku pada lengannya—dan ini sepertinya tidak mengganggunya.

"Jadi kau pingsan karena melihat darah?" ia bertanya. Sepertinya ini menghiburnya. Aku tidak menyahut. Kupejamkan mataku lagi dan dengan segenap tenaga melawan mualku. Kukatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat. "Bahkan dengan darahmu sendiri," lanjutnya, menikmati perkataannya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia membuka pintu sambil menggendongku, tapi tiba-tiba suasananya hangat, jadi aku tahu kami berada di dalam ruangan.

"Ya ampun," aku mendengar suara perempuan terkesiap.

"Dia pingsan di kelas Biologi," Daehyun menjelaskan.

Kubuka mataku. Aku berada di kantor TU, dan Daehyun sedang berjalan melewati konter menuju ruang perawatan. Miss Hyorin, petugas TU yang berambut merah, berlari mendahului Daehyun dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Juru rawat keibuan itu seperti di novel-novel, terkagum-kagum ketika Daehyun membawaku ke dalam

ruangan dan meletakkanku hati-hati di atas kertas berkeresak yang menutupi kasur tipis dari vynil cokelat. Lalu ia pindah, berdiri rapat di dinding, sejauh mungkin di ujung ruangan yang sempit itu. Matanya memancarkan kegembiraan.

"Dia hanya sedikit lemah," Daehyun meyakinkan si perawat yang kebingungan. "Mereka sedang menggolongkan darah di kelas Biologi."

Juru rawat itu mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Pasti ada saja yang pingsan." Daehyun melontarkan ejekan pelan.

"Berbaring saja sebentar, ya, Sayang; nanti juga sembuh."

"Aku tahu," desahku. Mualnya sudah hilang.

"Apakah ini sering terjadi?" perawat bertanya.

"Kadang-kadang," aku mengakuinya. Daehyun terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya lagi.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kelas sekarang," ia memberitahu Daehyun.

"Aku disuruh menemaninya." Ia mengatakannya dengan nada sangat meyakinkan—sehingga meskipun perawat mengerucutkan bibir—ia tidak membantah,

"Aku akan mengambil kompres untukmu, Sayang," perawat berkata kepadaku, lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau benar," erangku, membiarkan mataku terpejam.

"Biasanya memang begitu—tapi kali ini dalam hal apa, ya?"

"Membolos adalah sesuatu yang menyehatkan." Aku mencoba bernapas teratur.

"Tadi kau sempat membuatku takut," akunya setelah beberapa saat. Nada suaranya membuatnya terdengar seperti sedang mengakui kelemahan yang memalukan. "Kupikir si Park sedang menyeret mayatmu untuk dikubur di hutan."

"Ha ha." Mataku masih terpejam, tapi aku merasa semakin pulih.

"Sejujurnya—aku pernah melihat mayat dengan warna lebih baik. Aku khawatir aku mungkin harus membalas pembunuhmu."

"Kasihan Chanyeol. Aku berani bertaruh dia pasti marah."

"Dia sangat membenciku," kata Daehyun senang.

"Kau tak mungkin tahu pasti hal itu," bantahku, tapi tiba-tiba aku membayangkan kemungkinan itu.

"Aku lihat wajahnya—aku tahu."

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku? Kupikir kau membolos." Aku nyaris pulih sekarang, meski rasa mual ini barangkali bakal hilang lebih cepat kalau aku makan sesuatu waktu makan siang. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, barangkali ada untungnya perutkku kosong.

"Aku sedang di mobil, mendengarkan CD." Jawaban yang masuk akal—tapi mengejutkanku.

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, lalu membuka mata. Perawat datang membawa kompres dingin. "Ini dia, Sayang." Ia meletakkannya di dahiku. "Kau kelihatan

lebih baik," tambahnya.

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja," kataku sambil bangkit duduk. Telingaku berdenging sedikit, tapi aku tak lagi pusing. Dinding berwarna hijau _mint_ di sekelilingku tidak berputar-putar lagi.

Aku tahu ia akan menyuruhku berbaring lagi, tapi kemudian pintunya terbuka, dan Miss Hyorin menjulurkan kepala ke dalam. "Kita punya korban lagi," katanya.

Aku melompat turun supaya pasien berikutnya bisa menempati tempat tidur itu.

Kuserahkan kompresnya pada perawat. "Ini, aku tidak memerlukannya."

Lalu Chanyeol berjalan terhuyung-huyung melewati pintu, ia memapah Nahyun, temanku dari kelas Biologi, yang tampak pucat. Daehyun dan aku merapat ke dinding supaya mereka bisa lewat.

"Oh tidak," gumam Daehyun. "Keluar dari sini, Youngjae-ah." Aku menatapnya, keheranan.

"Percayalah—ayo keluar."

Aku berputar menangkap pintu sebelum tertutup lagi, bergegas keluar dari ruang perawatan. Bisa kurasakan Daehyun tepat di belakangku.

"Kau benar-benar menuruti perkatanku." Ia terperangah.

"Aku mencium bau darah," kataku, mengerutkan hidung. Nahyun tidak sakit karena menyaksikan yang dilakukan orang lain, seperti aku.

"Manusia tidak bisa mencium darah," bantahnya.

" _Well_ , aku bisa—itulah yang membuatku sakit. Baunya seperti karat... dan garam."

Daehyun menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Lalu Chanyeol melangkah terhuyung-huyung melewati pintu, menatapku dan Daehyun bergantian. Tatapan yang dilontarkannya pada Daehyun memastikan kebenciannya. Chanyeol ganti menatapku, matanya kelam.

" _Kau_ kelihatan lebih baik," tuduhnya.

"Jangan ikut campur," aku mengingatkannya.

"Sudah tidak ada darah lagi," gumamnya. "Apa kau akan kembali ke kelas?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku pasti harus diangkut kemari lagi."

"Yeah, kurasa begitu... Jadi kau ikut akhir pekan ini? Ke pantai?" Sambil bicara Chanyeol melirik Daehyun yang bersandar di konter yang berantakan, tak bergerak bagai patung, tatapannya kosong.

Aku berusaha terdengar seramah mungkin. "Tentu saja, kan sudah kubilang aku akan ikut."

"Kita berkumpul di toko ayahku jam 10." Matanya berkilat-kilat menatap Daehyun, bertanya-tanya apakah ia telah berbicara terlalu banyak. Bahasa tubuhnya cukup menjelaskan bahwa undangan itu tak berlaku untuk Daehyun.

"Aku akan datang," aku berjanji.

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di gymnasium," kata Chanyeol, berjalan gontai ke pintu.

"Daahh," balasku. Ia menatapku sekali lagi, wajahnya yang bulat cemberut sedikit, kemudian ketika ia berjalan pelan melewati pintu, bahunya merosot. Perasaan simpati menyeruak dalam diriku. Aku membayangkan melihat wajahnya yang kecewa lagi, di gymnasium.

"Gymnasium," erangku.

"Aku bisa mengaturnya." Aku tidak memperhatikan Daehyun pindah ke sisiku, tapi suaranya terdengar jelas sekarang. "Duduklah dan perlihatkan wajah pucatmu," gumamnya.

Ini sama sekali bukan tantangan; wajahku memang selalu pucat, dan pingsan yang baru saja kualami menyisakan selapis keringat di wajahku. Aku duduk di kursi lipat yang berderik dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding, mata terpejam. Mantra pingsan selalu membuatku lemas.

Aku mendengar Daehyun berbicara pelan pada seseorang di konter. "Miss Hyorin?"

"Ya?" Aku tak mendengar ia sudah kembali ke mejanya.

"Setelah ini Youngjae ada pelajaran Olahraga, dan kurasa dia belum pulih benar sekarang. Sebenarnya aku berpikir akan mengantarnya pulang sekarang. Apakah Anda bisa memintakan izin untuknya?" Suaranya semanis madu dan memabukkan. Bisa kubayangkan betapa memukau matanya.

"Apa kau juga perlu izin, Daehyun?" tanya Miss Hyorin agak memprotes. Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan itu?

"Tidak, Shin saem takkan keberatan."

"Oke, kalau begitu semuanya beres. Kau merasa lebih baik, Youngjae?" serunya. Aku mengangguk lemah, mencoba tampak selemah mungkin.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan, atau kau perlu kugendong lagi?" Karena sekarang ia memunggungi Miss Hyorin, ekspresinya kembali mengejek.

"Aku jalan saja."

Aku berdiri hati-hati, dan aku baik-baik saja. Ia membukakan pintu untukku, senyumnya ramah tapi matanya mengejek. Aku berjalan menembus udara dingin dan kabut tebal yang baru saja mulai turun. Rasanya menyenangkan—pertama kalinya aku menikmati tetesan hujan yang turun dari langit—aku bisa membersihkan wajahku dari keringat yang lengket.

"Terima kasih," kataku ketika ia mengikutiku keluar. "Asyik juga bisa membolos Olahraga."

"Sama-sama." Ia menatap lurus ke depan, menyipitkan mata menembus hujan.

"Jadi, kau pergi nggak? Maksudku, Sabtu ini?" Aku berharap jawabannya ya, meskipun mustahil. Aku tak bisa membayangkan ia berdesak-desakkan di mobil bersama anak-anak lain; ia bukan tipe seperti itu. Tapi aku hanya berharap ia mungkin saja memberiku semangat yang kurasakan kalau pergi berpiknik.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau ke mana?" Ia masih menatap ke depan, tanpa ekspresi.

"La Push, ke First Beach." Kuamati wajahnya, mencoba membacanya. Sepertinya mata Daehyun nyaris terpejam. Ia menunduk dan melirikku, tersenyum ironis. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak diundang."

Aku menghela napas. "Aku baru saja mengundangmu."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau dan aku tidak mendesak Chanyeol lagi minggu ini. Kita tidak ingin di marah, kan?" Sorot matanya menari-nari, ia menikmati gagasan ini lebih daripada seharusnya.

"Chanyeol- Chanyeol," gumamku, terpesona dengan caranya mengucapkan 'kau dan aku'. Aku sangat menyukainya dari seharusnya.

Sekarang kami sudah berada di dekat parkiran. Aku berbelok ke kiri menuju trukku. Sesuatu menarik jaketku hingga aku tertahan.

"Pikirmu kau mau kemana?" tanyanya, marah. Dicengkramnya jaketku hanya dengan satu tangan.

Aku bingung. "Pulang."

"Apa tadi kau tidak dengar aku berjanji mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat? Pikirmu aku akan membiarkanmu mengemudi dalam kondisi seperti ini?" Suaranya masih marah.

"Kondisi apa? Lalu trukku bagaimana?" keluhku.

"Akan kusuruh Junhong mengantarnya sepulang sekolah nanti." Sekarang ia menarikku ke mobilnya, lebih tepatnya menarik jaketku. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar tidak terjengkang ke belakang. Kalaupun aku jatuh, barangkali ia akan tetap menyeretku.

"Lepaskan!" desakku. Ia mengabaikanku. Aku berjalan terseret-seret sepanjang jalan yang basah hingga kami sampai di tempat Volvo Daehyun diparkir. Lalu akhirnya ia melepaskanku—aku terhuyung ke pintu penumpang.

"Kau kasar sekali!" gerutuku.

"Sudah terbuka," cuma itu reaksinya. Lalu ia masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Aku sangat mampu menyetir sendiri sampai rumah!" Aku berdiri di sisi mobil, marah. Hujan turun semakin deras, dan aku tidak mengenakan tudung jaketku, jadi air menetes-netes ke punggungku.

Ia menurunkan jendela otomatisnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke kursi di seberangnya. "Masuk, Youngjae."

Aku tak menjawab. Dalam pikiranku aku menghitung-hitung kesempatanku untuk mencapai trukku sebelum ia bisa menangkapku. Harus kuakui, tidak mungkin.

"Aku tinggal menyeretmu lagi," ancamnya, seolah bisa menebak apa yang kurencanakan.

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan sisa-sisa harga diriku seraya naik ke mobilnya. Usahaku tidak begitu berhasil—aku tampak seperti kucing setengah kuyup dan sepatu botku berdecit-decit.

"Ini benar-benar tidak perlu," kataku. Ia tak menyahut. Ia menekan tombol kontrol, menyalakan pemanas dan menyetel musik. Ketika mobilnya meninggalkan

parkiran, aku bersiap-siap menerornya dengan berdiam diri—wajahku sudah cemberut sepenuhnya—tapi aku lalu mengenali musik yang mengalun itu, dan rasa penasaranku mengalahkan niatku semula.

"Claire de Lune?" tanyaku, terkejut.

"Kau tahu _Debussy_?" Ia juga terdengar terkejut.

"Tidak terlalu," aku mengakui. "Ibuku suka menyetel musik

klasik di rumah kami—aku hanya tahu yang kusuka."

"Ini juga salah satu favoritku." Ia memandang menembus hujan, termenung.

Aku mendengarkan musiknya, bersantai di jok kulit abu-abu muda yang kududuki. Mustahil aku tak bereaksi terhadap melodi yang amat kukenal dan menenangkan ini. Hujan membuyarkan semua yang ada di luar jendela menjadi hijau dan kelabu. Aku mulai menyadari mobil melaju cepat sekali; meski stabil dan tenang, sehingga aku tidak merasakan kecepatannya. Hanya kelebatan kota di sisi kami yang menunjukkan betapa cepatnya kami.

"Ibumu seperti apa?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya.

Aku memandangnya, mengamatinya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Dia sangat mirip denganku, tapi lebih cantik," kataku. Alisnya terangkat, heran. "Terlalu banyak Yougwon-ssi dalam diriku. Ibuku punya sifat lebih terbuka, dan lebih berani. Ia tak bertanggung jawab dan sedikit nyentrik, dan juru masak yang sangat payah. Dia teman baikku." Aku berhenti berbicara. Membicarakan ibuku membuatku sedih.

"Berapa umurmu, Youngjae-ah?" Suaranya terdengar frustasi karena alasan yang tak bisa kubayangkan. Ia menghentikan mobil, dan aku tersadar kami sudah tiba di rumah Appa. Hujan turun sangat deras hingga aku nyaris tak bisa melihat rumah itu sama sekali. Seolah mobil Daehyun tenggelam di dalam sungai.

"Tujuh belas," jawabku, sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak kelihatan seperti berumur tujuh belas." Nada suaranya mencela, membuatku tertawa.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, penasaran lagi.

"Ibuku selalu bilang aku berusia 35 tahun ketika dilahirkan dan umurku semakin mendekati paruh baya setiap tahun." Aku tertawa, lalu menghela napas. " _Well_ , harus ada yang menjadi orang dewasanya." Aku berhenti sebentar. "Kau sendiri tidak kelihatan seperti murid SMA yang masih baru," wajahnya berubah dan ia langsung mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Jadi, kenapa ibumu menikah dengan Woojin-ssi?" Aku terkejut ia mengingat nama itu; aku baru menyebutnya sekali, itu pun hampir 2 bulan yang lalu. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menjawabnya.

"Ibuku... sangat muda bagi umurnya. Kupikir Woojin ahjussi membuatnya merasa lebih muda lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tergila-gila pada Woojin ahjussi." Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ketertarikan eomma pada Woojin ahjussi merupakan misteri bagiku.

"Kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Daehyun.

"Apakah itu penting?" tantangku. "Aku ingin dia bahagia... dan Woojin ahjussi laki-laki yang diinginkannya."

"Kau baik sekali... aku jadi berpikir," ujarnya kagum.

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa dia akan melakukan hal yang sama untukmu? Siapapun pilihanmu?" Tiba-tiba ia berubah serius, matanya mencari-cari jawaban di mataku.

"Ku-kurasa," ujarku terbata-bata. "Tapi bagaimanapun, dialah sang orangtua. Jadi agak berbeda."

"Kalau begitu tak ada yang terlalu menyeramkan? Macam-macam tindikan di wajah dan tato-tato?"

"Kurasa itu salah satunya."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tapi ia mengabaikan pertanyaanku dan menanyakan hal lain.

"Apakah pikirmu _aku_ bisa menyeramkan?" Satu alisnya terangkat dan secercah senyum membuat wajahnya tampak sedikit cerah. Sesaat aku berpikir mana yang sebaiknya kukatakan, kebenaran atau kebohongan. Kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Hmm... kupikir kau _bisa_ , kalau mau."

"Apakah sekarang kau takut padaku?" Senyumnya lenyap dan wajahnya yang indah sekonyong-konyong serius.

"Tidak." Tapi aku menjawab terlalu cepat. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi, apakah sekarang kau mau menceritakan tentang keluargamu?" aku bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Pasti ceritamu lebih bagus daripada aku."

Ia langsung berhati-hati. "Apa yang ingin kauketahui?"

"Keluarga Jung mengadopsimu?" tanyaku.

"Ya."

Beberapa saat aku jadi ragu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu." Suaranya datar.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku.

"Aku tak begitu ingat mereka. Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah cukup lama menjadi orangtua bagiku."

"Dan kau menyayangi mereka." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Perasaan itu tampak jelas dari caranya membicarakan mereka.

"Ya." Ia tersenyum. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan dua orang lain yang lebih baik."

"Kau sangat beruntung."

"Aku tahu."

"Kakak dan adikmu?"

Ia melirik jam di dasbor. "Saudara-saudaraku, juga Jongup dan Himchan, akan sangat

kecewa kalau mereka harus kehujanan menungguku."

"Oh, maaf, kurasa kau harus pergi." Aku tak ingin keluar dari mobil.

"Dan barangkali kau ingin trukmu kembali ke rumah sebelum Kepala Polisi Yoo pulang, jadi kau tidak perlu memberitahunya tentang insiden di kelas Biologi." Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku yakin dia sudah mendengarnya. Tak ada rahasia di Forks." Aku mendesah.

Ia tertawa, ada kekhawatiran dalam tawanya. "Selamat bersenang-senang di pantai... cuacanya bagus untuk berjemur." Ia memandangi hujan yang masih turun.

"Apa aku akan bertemu denganmu besok?"

"Tidak, Yonguk hyung dan aku memulai akhir pekan lebih awal."

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Seorang teman boleh

menanyakan itu, kan? Kuharap suaraku tidak terdengar terlalu

kecewa.

"Kami akan mendaki Goat Rocks Wilderness, di selatan

Rainier."

Aku ingat appa pernah bilang keluarga Jung sering pergi kemping.

"Oh, _well_ , selamat bersenang-senang." Aku berusaha terdengar antusias. Kurasa aku tak berhasil membodohinya. Senyum tipismerekah di ujung bibirnya.

"Maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku akhir pekan ini?" Ia berbalik dan menatapku lekat-lekat, matanya yang keemasan menyala-nyala.

Aku mengangguk putus asa.

"Jangan tersinggung, tapi kau sepertinya tipe orang yang dengan mudah tertarik bahaya seperti magnet. Jadi... cobalah tidak jatuh ke lautan atau tertabrak atau semacamnya, oke?" Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Keputusasaan memudar ketika ia berbicara. Aku memandangnya.

"Akan kuusahakan," ujarku marah ketika melompat menerobos hujan. Aku membanting pintu mobil sekuat tenaga. Ia masih tersenyum ketika berlalu dari pandanganku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
